Bats, Foxes, and a Hornet
by Frog1
Summary: I didn't know quite where to put this, so I am putting it here. Its AU and a crossover with Green Hornet/Batman/Zorro with a dash of Lone Ranger thrown in. Britt Reid is in danger from the descendent of an old enemy of the Lone Ranger.
1. A Fox's Headache!

_I own nothing! Nothing! Someone else owns these characters…This is AU, and takes place in the sixties. Also, any sentence that is in bold means the characters are speaking Spanish._

* * *

><p><em>Crescent City…The Daily Sentinel…<em>

* * *

><p>Juan De La Vega waited impatiently for Britt Reid to get off the phone, finally he hung up and said, "Mr. De La Vega, I know you have been managing my grandfather's estates for many years…"<p>

"Since you were five," interrupted the lawyer, "Your grandfather, Daniel Reid III, disinherited your father, Henry Reid, of everything with the exception of the Daily Sentinel. In his will, he left the remainder of his estates to you."

"And from what my secretary has told me, you have been doing an excellent job of running them…why do you want me to take the time out now to understand how to run his estates?" asked Mr. Reid.

The lawyer sighed wearily as he replied, "I am retiring, and one of my sons is taking over the business."

"Then, why can't he run my inheritance? I don't really have…"

"Mr. Reid!" harshly protested Juan De La Vega, "The estates belong with your family, not mine! And they should be run by someone with your blood line! Now, I have waited for you to grow up; I have waited for you to finish grieving over your father's death and settle in your position as owner as well as publisher of the Daily Sentinel! I am not…," his eyes narrowed in suspicion and he drawled out slowly, "Mr. Reid, didn't your father teach you of your family's history?"

"No," he informed, "But, the very last time I spoke to him, he did say he regretted that he didn't teach me our family history."

"And that's all he said," De La Vega persisted, "Not even a hint!"

"Yes," Reid sternly replied, "Now if you excuse me, I got a flight to catch for Gotham City; the annual publishers' convention is being held there this year. If you want to make an appointment with my secretary, we'll discuss my inheritance when I get back." Britt Reid grabbed his briefcase and coat; as he raced out the door, he shouted, "Good day, Mr. De La Vega."

Juan De La Vega hissed with fury as he grabbed his belongings, and jammed his hat on his head; he stalked over toward the portrait of Henry Reid, "You blasted fool!" he yelled, "If you weren't dead…"

"Would you like to make an appointment, Mr. Del La Vega?" asked a feminine voice.

Turing around, he stared at Lenore Case, Mr. Reid's secretary, for a moment he was silent; finally he said with a hint of his other identity, "No, Senorita Case…I do not, I would like to use your phone though."

"Of course," she said as she gestured to Mr. Reid's phone, "If you need me, I'll be at my desk."

As soon as she left, Mr. De La Vega placed his belongings on the desk and dialed on the phone, "Hello, operator? Please, get me the Gotham City Library; I need to speak with Barbara Gordon."

As he waited for the connection, he muttered as he glared at the portrait, **"I sincerely hope your father and the rest of your family are giving you a good trouncing Henry Reid! Even in death, I have to do your family duties that you never honored!"**

"Hello," said a young lady's voice over the phone, "This Barbara Gordon."

"Hello, Barbara," he greeted his niece, "How are you doing?"

"Uncle Juan!" she exclaimed in excitement, "What are you still doing in Crescent City? I thought you and Aunt Sophia would be in Hawaii by now!"

"I thought so too," he replied, "But, an unexpected problem has sprung up and prevented my retirement." He wearily sighed, "That apartment next to you, are you renting it? I am coming to Gotham, and I need a place to stay for a few days."

"It's empty at the moment," she informed him, "But, why don't you stay with Daddy? I'm sure he won't object about you using his guest bedroom."

Wincing at the thought of staying with his brother-in-law, he declined, "I don't think so, Barbara. **I am currently dealing with one old fool's mistakes, if I have to deal with your father**…"

"Uncle," interrupted Barbara, "you're speaking in English and Spanish. You only do that when you're absolutely furious, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get to Gotham, my dear," he told her, **"It's a long story, and I can't get into it over the phone. Felipe will be sending my things to you, can you place them in your secret hideaway?"**

"I can," she answered.

"**Good,"** he said, "**I'll call you when I reach Gotham. Now, I need to get off the phone my dear; I have a lot to do before I catch my flight."**

"Okay, Uncle Juan," she said, "Adios."

As soon as she hung up; Mr. De La Vega caught, out of the corner of his eye, Lenore Chase silently hanging up her desk phone. Rolling his eyes in amusement, he thought, 'It's not easy to catch a fox, senorita; particularly, when he knows you're behind him.'

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…Britt Reid's apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>"Is that all, Ms. Case?" asked Britt Reid over the phone as he packed his bags; his valet Kato was heading toward Gotham City in the Black Beauty.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Reid," she replied, "I couldn't understand what he said in Spanish, but from the way he was glaring at your father's portrait. Whatever he was saying, was about him."

"Hmm," he muttered thoughtfully, "Grandpa's lawyer seems to be quite determined to speak to me about my inheritance."

"Yes, Mr. Reid. Are you going to meet with him while you're in Gotham?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I'll have my hands full as Britt Reid and the Green Hornet. Senor Del La Vega will have to wait."

* * *

><p><em>At the same time, in a room at the Crescent City Hotel…<br>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I am telling you Felipe, if Henry Reid was still alive…I would strangle him with my bare hands!" <strong>bellowed Juan Del La Vega as he threw his clothes into the suitcase.

"**Calm down, Papa," **Felipe told him, **"Remember what you always taught us, you can not solve anything by acting irrational."**

"**You're right," **he muttered, and sighed in frustration, **"I was so close in passing the torch to you and retiring!"**

"**Do you want me to go to Gotham in your stead, Papa?" **he asked, **"It would be no trouble."**

"**No," **he growled out, **"Unlike Henry Reid, I do not shirk my responsibilities! Just have Zorro's uniform and weapons sent to your cousin's apartment."**

"**Of course, Papa, but…I hate to ask this; are you certain that Britt Reid is the Green Hornet?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**But, the Green Hornet is a criminal!"**

Juan Del La Vega snorted in disgust, **"What have I told you about not being deceived by appearances? If you look at Crescent City's crime statistics; the crime rate has gone down since the Green Hornet's appearance."**

His son was silent for a moment; finally he said with amazement, **"The Green Hornet is really a crime fighter masquerading as a criminal! Unbelievable! And if my memory serves me correctly; his ancestor did a similar tactic, frequently, in his career."**

"**And the most unbelievable thing about this whole mess, the Green Hornet doesn't even realize that he has taken his ancestor's trick to new heights!" **shouted Del La Vega, and then he sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose, **"Felipe, I have one more thing I need you to do… go to the old Reid Ranch in Del Rio**; **in the safe behind the portrait over the fireplace, there is a letter that Daniel Reid had written in case his grandson was never taught about his heritage. I need you to send that letter to me in Gotham as soon as possible."**

"**Very well, father," **he responded with a weary sigh, **"I hope you know what you are doing."**

It was Juan's turn to sigh as he placed a small jewelry bag into the suitcase, **"So, do I, son. So, do I."**

* * *

><p><em>That Night…In Gotham City…In the Iceberg Lounge…<em>

* * *

><p>"Whaa, Whaa," greeted the Penguin to his guest, "its honor to meet you at last Mr. Hishdnevac. Though, I must say you have the most difficult last name that I ever had the pleasure to pronounce."<p>

"You can thank my great-grandfather for the name change, old boy," explained Mr. Hishdnevac, who looked identical the actor whom played Mr. Adams on TV. He lighted up his cigar, and continued, "My great-great grandfather got caught in what some called treason when he merely wanted to have a civilized conversation with President Grant. As a consequence, my ancestor had to change the family name."

"Sounds fascinating," muttered the Penguin sarcastically, "But, let's get down to business. You're men have informed of your plans for the American Old West Convention that will be taking place in Gotham, so I must ask….what's in it for me?"

Mr. Hishdnevac blew out a puff of smoke, and answered, "The Batman has been chosen for their annual Silver Horse award, or what is called by Lone Ranger fans, the possible heir to the Lone Ranger. If my plan goes off without a hitch, the Batman will be no more and you will have that nice, little award that you can melt down into liquid silver.

"Whaa," muttered the Penguin, "Forget my last question; what's in it for you?

He guest hissed out, "Revenge! That meddlesome masked man ruined our family and forced us into hiding! For years…my family has searched for the heir of Lone Ranger, the Batman is the most likely man on the planet to be related to that interfering masked man!"

"How do you know he had an heir? Better yet, how do you know the Lone Ranger was even real?" asked a masculine voice behind them.

They turned around startled, Mr. Hishdnevac shouted out, "Green Hornet! I thought I told you that we would complete our deal when I got back?"

At the same time the Penguin yelled out, "How did you get in here?"

"You're guards were no match for us," answered the Hornet's masked assistant.

"And I don't like it when an associate quickly backs out on the deal of a lifetime!" finished the Hornet with a hint of violence in his voice.

Hishdneveac groaned in exasperation, "I know how important our deal is, but this is more important! My family has been waiting for nearly a hundred years to get back at the Lone Ranger, and he is real! My family records prove that he is real!"

"Wha, Mr. Hornet does have a good point," said the Penguin as he gazed sternly at his surprise visitor, "Even though he should have asked if he could come to this little meeting. How do you know he had an heir?"

Mr. Hishdneveac rolled his eyes in frustration, "My great-grandfather keep an ear out for his exploits, in quite a few of them, he had a young boy riding with him and his Indian companion. The only name attached to the kid was son; my ancestor tried to get his hands on the boy, but he never could find him. The masked man hid his heir extremely well, even to this day!"

The Green Hornet raised a brow underneath his mask, as he asked in disbelief, "And how do you reach the conclusion that the Batman is the Lone Ranger's heir?

"My great-grandfather had a theory, one I believe in," he explained with a bit of distaste, "With the great legacy that meddlesome Ranger left, sooner or later, one of his descendents would take up his cause and put on the mask of a crime fighter. The Batman is my most likely candidate!"

"Plus the American Old West Association is doing the hard work for you," commented the Penguin, "And old Batsy is the only one who suits your ancestor's theory."

"Exactly!" he said as he puffed on his cigar.

The Green Hornet, as well as the Penguin looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the criminal's arrogance, "I personally think you're full of hot air, Hishdneveac. But, if you want to go up against Batman, be my guest! The last time I met the guy, it ended in a tie for both of us."

Penguin looked at him in amazement, "Really? That rarely happens when battling the Bat!"

"It won't happen again," the Green Hornet said harshly and then turned to Hishdneveac, "Do whatever you want to do Hishdneveac; but, just remember I'll be watching and if your little plan blows up in your face…our deal is off!"

Hishdneveac winced at the thought of his major deal in Crescent City falling thru, "I understand Hornet, don't worry…it won't!"

As soon as he was certain that the Green Hornet and his masked companion had left, Mr. Hishdneveac commented, "You know, Penguin. The Green Hornet may be a fellow criminal; but there is something about him that boils my blood and makes me want to strangle him with my bare hands!"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…in the Black Beauty…<em>  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Kato?" asked the Green Hornet as he leaned back against the seat.<p>

"I think his delusional," answered his partner, "Only hardcore fanatics believe in the Lone Ranger legend."

"Yeah," he muttered; he was silent for a moment lost in thought, "You know, Kato, we have dealt with numerous of criminals the past few years, and I have hated dealing with every one of those murderous thugs! But, there is something about Mr. Hishdneveac that boils my blood and makes me want to strangle him with my bare hands!"

Kato was about to respond to that comment, when a police car rushed up behind them with sirens blaring loudly. "Looks, like we got company," commented Hornet, "Loose, them!"

"Right, boss," responded Kato as he sped up the Black Beauty, and proceeded to loose the police within the back alleys of Gotham City.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time, in secret hideaway of the Batgirl…<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks, for helping me with these crates Alfred," said Barbara Gordon as she watched him use a forklift to place a huge crate next to the Batgirl Cycle.<p>

"My pleasure, Ms. Gordon," he responded, "But, I must ask…what are in these crates?"

"My things, senor," said a masculine voice behind them.

Barbara whirled around in surprise, and then laughed out in delight, "Uncle Juan! I thought you would come in later tonight!"

"Barbara!" he yelled as she raced into his arms; he whirled her around in happiness and said as he put her down, "My God, you look more like your mother with each passing day!"

Alfred coughed, and politely inquired, "Ms. Gordon, may I ask…?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and then introduced them, "Alfred Pennyworth, this is my uncle, Juan Del La Vega. Uncle, this is Alfred Pennyworth, he has been helping me as Batgirl."

"Senor," he nodded his head in greeting and then turned his attention to his niece; "I still don't understand why you are dressing up as a bat! I told you a long time ago that you are more than welcome to use the Black Whip title!"

"I told you, Uncle!" she said, "This is Gotham! And to paraphrase an old saying, you do what the Gothams do!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Alfred, "Black Whip? Isn't that the crime fighter that is usually associated with Zorro?"

Juan Del La Vega raised a brow in disbelief as he stared at his niece, "You haven't told him?"

She shrugged as she responded, "I haven't had the chance; he arrived when the crates where delivered outside of the apartment building and we've been busy moving them down here."

"Ah," he muttered and then went over to one of the smaller crates, "Well, Mr. Pennyworth, since you have earned my niece's trust, I shall trust you as well." He opened the crate, and pulled out a black sombrero, cape, and mask; "Does this answer your question, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred gaped at him in shock, "Your Zorro!"

"Yes," he answered, "And believe me, I wish could have passed the title to my eldest son weeks ago!"

Barbara frowned at her uncle and asked, "You never told me, over the phone, what was preventing your retirement?"

Before he could answer, the police radio that Barbara had set up, called out, "All cars, calling all cars…I am in pursuit of the Black Beauty, the Green Hornet is back in town!"

Juan Del La Vega sighed wearily, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That is what is preventing my retirement!"

Alfred and Barbara glanced at each other in amazement; finally Alfred asked timidly, "The Green Hornet, that criminal from Crescent City?"

"He is not a criminal," said Del La Vega, and then explained to the two about the Green Hornet as well as the dilemma that was thwarting him from retiring.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…in Police Commissioner Gordon's Office…<em>

* * *

><p>James Gordon tried not to groan out loud as he hung up the Bat-Phone, "The Green Hornet!" he furiously shouted, "Why is he back in Gotham?"<p>

"Don't worry, Commissioner," consoled Chief O'Hara, "Batman and Robin will run him out of town again!"

"I hope so Chief O'Hara," he moaned out, "What else can go wrong?"

Suddenly, Barbara Gordon quickly ran into his office, "Daddy guess who came into Gotham, last night?" she yelled in excitement.

He tried to give her a cheerful smile, "Who, Barbara?" he asked.

She gestured toward the door, "Come in!"

This time James Gordon did groan out loud in misery as his brother-in-law came into the room, "Juan Del La Vega, wonderful!" he yelled out sarcastically.

"It's good to see you too, James!" he growled out, "And quite frankly I am not in the mood to deal with your foolishness!"

"Neither am I!" he retorted to him, "With the Penguin up to his old tricks as well as the Green Hornet back in town; the last thing I need is to deal with is you!"

"Daddy, Uncle," she pleaded, "Can you two please try to get along?"

James Gordon and Juan Del La Vega stared at each other for a moment; finally Commissioner Gordon asked, with a forced smile, "Why are you in Gotham, Juan? I thought you retired and moved to Hawaii with your wife."

With an equally forced smile, Juan answered, "A grandson of a client is in Gotham; and he is finally old enough as well as ready to receive his inheritance. Unfortunately, I can't get him to stay still long enough to go over it."

"Well, I am sure you will succeed in your little quest, Juan. If you want, you are welcome to stay with me and take my guest room," he said tensely.

"Thank you, but no," he responded as pleasantly as he could, "I'll be out and about trying to track down the stubborn, young man. So, I will be staying in the flat near Barbara's apartment."

"Wonderful," he gritted out with jealously.

Suddenly, the Caped Crusaders burst into the room; "Commissioner, Chief O'Hara, Ms. Gordon, and…" he looked at Del La Vega in confusion.

"Batman, Robin," introduced the Commissioner Gordon, reluctantly, "This is my brother-in-law, Juan Del La Vega."

"Mr. Batman, Mr. Robin," he greeted them; "It's a…privilege to meet you."

Barbara Gordon winced internally, 'Uncle Juan's way of saying your doing good work, but it could be better,' she thought to herself.

While she was thinking of this, Batman asks, "Of the Del La Vega Law Firm, the oldest one in the country?"

"Yes," he replied.

"He was just leaving," stressed the Commissioner as he looked sternly at him.

"Indeed I was, I got quite a bit of work to do," he informed them, "Barbara, are you still willing to help me?"

"Of course, Uncle Juan," she said and then kiss her father on the cheek, "Daddy, I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun," he said with jealously as he played with a pencil from his desk; as soon as they left, he snapped the pencil and shouted, "Just what I needed today, dealing with my jack…"

"Commissioner!" quickly interrupted Chief O'Hara, "Remember your blood pressure!"

"I know, I know," he muttered, and then wearily sighed, "Batman, Robin…last night a police car caught the Black Beauty coming out of the Iceberg Lounge."

"The Penguin," muttered Batman thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Chief O'Hara as he took over the story, "My lads gave it a good try, but they failed to capture that green devil!"

Unknown to the Caped Crusaders, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara; they had a couple of eavesdroppers to their meeting. The eyes on the portrait of William Gotham watched the meeting, but it wasn't the eyes of the portrait. Behind the wall on which the portrait hung, Barbara Gordon peered into the holes; while her uncle stood behind her as he listened to the meeting intently.

Back at the meeting, Commissioner Gordon added, "This morning an undercover policeman at the Iceberg reported that the Penguin had meeting with a Mr. Hishdneveac; the Green Hornet barged in on their meeting and from what our undercover officer found out… the Green Hornet wasn't pleased that Mr. Hishdneveac backed out on a big deal that was about to be done in Crescent City."

At the first mention of Hishdneveac, Del La Vega frowned as he thought, 'Why do I get the feeling that my problems with young Reid are about to get bigger?'

Back at the meeting, Robin asked, "Why did he back out?

Commissioner Gordon shrugged as he reply, "The only thing our man found out about the answer to that question is that Mr. Hishdneveac wants revenge on the heir of the Lone Ranger."

Juan Del La Vega and Barbara Gordon straightened up at that particular piece of information and looked at each other in fear!

"But he is just a myth!" blurted out Robin, "And even if he was real there is no proof that he had an heir."

"But there is no proof that he is not real or had an heir, Robin," chided Batman, "Remember every legend begins with some form of truth."

"Your right, Batman," he reluctantly admitted.

Batman smirked at him proudly, and said, "We'll see what we can do, Commissioner. Let's go, Robin!"

Once they reach the car, Batman said, "Let's drive around Gotham to see if we can find the Black Beauty, you contact Alfred over the portable Bat-Phone to see if he can discover anything about the Lone Ranger in the Wayne Library; other than what is found in children's stories."

"Right," responded Robin, and quickly picked up the portable Bat-Phone.

* * *

><p><em>About the same time…outside of Commissar Gordon's office…<em>

* * *

><p>Juan Del La Vega and Barbara Gordon quietly sneaked out of the supply closet; once they reached a safe distance from the Gotham Police Building, Barbara commented, "Well, that was interesting!"<p>

"Indeed," muttered Del La Vega dreadfully, "Let us just hope that Mr. Hishdneveac doesn't realize who the heir is, or in the Caped Crusaders case that there is an heir!"

"Who do you think Mr. Hishdneveac really is?" she asked, "The last name is obviously an anagram and his apparent hate…could he be a descendent of one of the Lone Ranger's enemies?"

"It's very likely, Barbara," he replied, and then pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, **"But, which one? He made so many enemies during his lifetime!"**

"**Uncle," **she gently chided, **"You're mixing language again."**

"Aaagh," he grumbled, "I know, I know. Barbara, I want you to go back to your apartment and try to translate Mr. Hishdneveac's last name into something pronounceable! If we know what his true family name is, we will know which enemy of the Lone Ranger he is descended from!"

"All right," she said, "What will you be doing?"

"Tracking down Britt Reid," he replied, "I need to talk to him now, before he gets killed!"

* * *

><p><em>An hour later, in the Gotham Grand Hotel…<em>

* * *

><p>Kato frowned as he came into the room to wake up Britt Reid, but found him already awake and getting dressed for his long day of meetings, "You couldn't sleep, again?"<p>

"Yes," he wearily replied, "It's the same damm blasted dream!"

"This has been going on for weeks! Perhaps, its time you told me what you are dreaming about it?" he asked.

Britt Reid sighed, and explained as he finished buttoning his shirt, "I am looking down into a canyon; about thirty men in old western wear are riding into the canyon on horseback. Suddenly, beside me…in fact all around me! Men with shotguns are shooting down at those men in the canyon…it was a massacre Kato! The next thing I know, I am alone and someone behind me said, 'I survived.' The next thing I know, I am awake and wondering what the hell is going on!"

Kato frowned, "You do not know who is behind you?"

"No," he replied as he put on his tie, and was about comment further on his dream, when a voice behind them said, "Perhaps, it's an ancestor trying to talk to you, but you're not listening!"

Both men turned around in surprise, "How did you get in here?" asked Britt Reid as he stared at Juan Del La Vega, "Better yet, why is a lawyer of your standing trespassing in my private room?"

The older man rolled his eyes in discontent, "I am getting too old for this nonsense," he muttered under his breath, and then spoke up, "What you are dreaming about actually happened, nearly a hundred years ago! In 1869, at Bryant's Gap in Texas, thirty Texas Rangers…nearly all of the Rangers in the entire state at that particular time…were slaughtered by an ex-Union general and his army of criminals!"

Britt Reid gaped at him in astonishment, finally he shook his head in denial, "I don't have time to listen to this! Kato, show Mr. Del La Vega out!"

"Mr. Reid," protested Kato, "Perhaps we should…"

"Kato!" he shouted.

Kato sighed in regret, and grabbed Mr. Del La Vega's arm, as he pulled him toward the door, the lawyer shouted, "Senor Reid, please listen to me!"

"I don't have time!" he yelled back.

As Kato thru him out of the room, and slammed the door in his face; Del La Vega groaned out loud, "I am really getting too old for this!" As he stormed down the hall, he thought, 'Dreams of the Bryant's Gap Massacre? The only reason I can think of for that to happen would be…' he stopped suddenly as the answer occurred to him. "Henry Reid!" he shouted as he entered the elevator, "**If what is happening what I think is happening to your son;** **then I am personally going to punch your lights out when I die!"**

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, early evening, in the Batcave…<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred was waiting patiently as he waited for the Batmobile to make a full stop, as soon as it did, he asked, "Any luck, sir?"<p>

"No, Alfred," replied Batman, "No sign of the Black Beauty, did you have any luck in the library?"

"Only what is found in children stories, sir," he replied, "I did find though in Mark Twain's memoirs about his meeting with the Lone Ranger and Zorro in San Francisco; apparently, the two masked men where preventing the assignation of the governor at the time."

"Really," mused Batman, "If I remember correctly, Zorro, or at least his descendent is still operating in Los Angeles to this day.

"That means the Lone Ranger was real!" shouted Robin with excitement, "Maybe, the current Zorro knows who he really was!"

"Robin," gently chided Batman, "I hardly think that is sufficient evidence to conclude that the Lone Ranger was real…though it does make it extremely possible. Besides, even if he was real, I hardly think he and Zorro would exchange secret identities after one meeting!"

"Numerous meetings," spoke Alfred as he remembered what he learned last night from Juan Del La Vega.

"What, Alfred?" Batman asked in surprise.

"What I mean sir," Alfred quickly lied, "after reading Mr. Twain's story; I researched further into the subject, and discovered that the Lone Ranger and Zorro crossed paths quite a bit during the late 19th century."

"Hmm," muttered Batman, "Maybe your right Robin, maybe Zorro does know. It's a pity that the current Zorro is not in Gotham at the moment. Maybe he would have an idea on why Mr. Hishdneveac wants some form of revenge on the Lone Ranger."

"I wonder what he is doing right now?" questioned Robin out loud.

"What we are doing Robin," answered Batman, "Putting his great mind on catching the criminals of Los Angeles!"

'Or in Ms. Gordon's apartment, nursing a headache,' thought Alfred and then put forward a question, "Will you being going out again, sirs?"

Batman thought for a moment, and answered, "No…Britt Reid will be having dinner with us tonight. We'll go out after Aunt Harriet goes to bed, Alfred."

"Why?" asked Robin.

"We need to pay a visit to the Penguin; he is the only one who really knows what the Green Hornet and Mr. Hishdneveac are up to; perhaps, with a little persuasion he could tells us what they are up too."

"Very well, sirs," said Alfred, "If you don't mind, I shall begin dinner, while you help the young master with his homework."

"Ah, phoo!" cursed Robin, "I forgot I have that History test tomorrow!"

Batman smirked as he said, "At least it will be on the French Revolution, and I believe both of us could use a break about the Old West."

"You're telling me!" he said sarcastically.

Alfred left the duo, and headed toward the elevator. He needed to start the roast, mashed the potatoes; call Ms. Gordon and tell that he heard a rumor about Batman and Robin were headed toward the Iceberg to see if they could get information from the Penguin.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…Barbara Gordon's Apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>Juan Del La Vega gazed at his glass of water, and wished dearly it was a very, strong glass of whiskey! His niece handed him two tablets, "Here you go, Uncle Juan," she said, "something for your headache."<p>

"Gracias, Barbara," he muttered, and quickly swallowed the tablets.

"Are you certain the spirit of the Lone Ranger is haunting his great-great-great nephew?" she asked as she went back to the work her uncle assigned her, "I thought ghosts didn't exist!"

"Barbara, there are more things in Heaven and Earth, that men can only dream of," he quoted to her wearily, "Instead of playing tricks and pranks in high school; you, your brother, and your cousins should have been studying our family archive. There are dozens of stories in there of our ancestors' encounters with the supernatural!"

"We should have," she reluctantly admitted, and then gave him a bright smile, "But, those tricks and pranks were fun! We're foxes, you said so yourself every time we pulled a trick or prank on a bully!"

He grunted as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, "Except one member of our family is dressing up like a bat, not a fox!"

"Uncle," she protested with a pout, "James Jr. is dressing up in fatigues and Alejandro as a man of the cloth!"

"Your brother is in Vietnam as an Army medic," he chided her, "And Alejandro joined the priesthood as you very well know, Barbara!"

She sighed in frustration, "Uncle, I know you want me to become the Black Whip and become Felipe's partner when he takes over for you; but Daddy is all alone, and the only one who will talk to him is me! He needs family around him, uncle, it's my duty!"

Juan Del La Vega smiled as he responded, "And that is why I am not pushing the subject…too much; duty to your family is important! That is a lesson I wish your father learned years ago when your mother died; instead of abandoning you as well as your brother to us in California, and burying himself into his work!"

It was her turn to smile, "I think he regrets doing that, Uncle Juan."

He was about to respond to that comment, when the phone rang as well as the door bell; he sighed as he got up from the couch, "I'll get the door," he said, "It's probably that letter from Felipe."

"I'll get the phone," she told him, and went to answer it.

Juan Del La Vega answered the door, and as he expected the postman had a special deliver for him; but what he didn't expect was a package from his son, instead of the usual mailing envelope. He frowned as he returned to the living room to open the package, his niece said as he came back in, "That was Alfred, Britt Reid will be having dinner with Bruce Wayne tonight at Wayne Manor; also, he just heard a rumor that the Caped Crusaders are going to Iceberg tonight to see if they can persuade the Penguin to tell them what the Green Hornet as well as his new partner in crime, Mr. Hishdneveac are up to in Gotham."

"Mmmm," he muttered as he opened the package; before him were two letters, and an old journal. One of the letters was address to Britt Reid, while the other was address to him; sighing, he quickly opened and read the contents, "Wonderful," he grumbled as he waved the letter furiously, **"This is from Felipe, apparently, the housekeeper at the Reid Ranch has quit! The moment he stepped out of the taxi; she had her bags packed and raced into the taxi, yelling at him that this place was haunted and she was leaving!"**

"How long has she been taking care of the ranch?" she asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Since Daniel Reid's death," he replied, "I hired her to take care of the house; and the local Navajo have been taking care of everything else on the ranch! According to Felipe, he spoke to the overseer who told him that a ghostly masked man has been seen around the ranch for a long time, even before Daniel Reid II's death. However, for the past year, the ghost seemed to be particularly active!"

"Hmmm," she muttered, "That provides some form of proof for your theory, what else does he say?"

"He's staying at the house and trying to find a new housekeeper," he answered, "When he went to get the letter from the safe; this journal hit him on head, and opened itself to a particular page. He found the experience…interesting; bookmarked the page and sent the book to me, along with the letter."

She raised a brow, "He's right," she said as she reached for the journal and opened to bookmarked page, "It is…" She stopped suddenly and her eyes widen in surprise, "I am an idiot!" She quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper and a black marker, "The answer was right in front of me!"

"Barbara?" he asked in concern.

"The page that Felipe bookmarked was about the Lone Ranger's first encounter with Butch Cavendish at Bryant's Gap!" she exclaimed as quickly wrote a word on the piece of paper.

"That's the second time I have heard about that particular incident today!" he grumbled, "And that's what got you so excited?"

"Uncle, look!" she held up the paper where she wrote, HISDNEVAC. "Look at this in the mirror," she instructed as she held up the word to the wall mirror.

Juan Del La Vega looked into the mirror, and cursed loudly as he read the word CAVENDISH. When he finished cursing, he took a deep breath and muttered, "**No wonder the spirit of the Lone Ranger has been active; the last of his blood is in danger from the descendent of his worst enemy!"**

There was silence between them, finally Barbara asked, "What are we going to do, Uncle Juan?"

"I don't know," he muttered wearily, "One thing is for certain we will need to come up with a very devious plan to keep Cavendish from finding out that the heir of the Lone Ranger is the Green Hornet!"

"And telling the Green Hornet that he is the heir to him at the same time," she warily said to him.

"That too!" he exclaimed, and then sighed in exhaustion, **"I am really, too old for this nonsense! Come, Barbara…let's go to your training room. I need to see if you have kept up with your fencing skills."**

She winced as she admitted, "I'm a bet rusty, Uncle Juan. Isn't there a better way for you come up with a sneaky plan?"

"Barbara, really!" he scolded her, "What am I going to do with you? You need to keep up with your fencing! It helps your balance and keeps you fit! And to answer your question; if I am going to come up with a sly plan to fix a problem as big as this…I need a good workout!"

Barbara groaned in misery as she thought of the pain she would soon be in.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Gotham Grand Hotel…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt Reid was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep before he left for dinner at Wayne Manor; however, he wasn't getting the rest he so desperately needed. As he tossed and turned, he dreamt…he was riding a horse on an old dusty trail; suddenly a lone rider on a shadowy horse was blocking his path.<p>

He couldn't see who the rider was, the sun was blocking him from his sight; the only thing he could see was the cowboy's black out line. However, he could hear the rider calling out to him, "Britt, be careful! There is danger on the trail ahead!"

"Who are you?" he shouted out, "What danger?"

"The blood of an old enemy has risen again!" he replied, "If you would listen and came home, you would know who I am!"

"Listen to who?" he yelled and the dreamscape shifted before him, as he looked around, he noticed two masked men dressed in black charging on their steeds at a band of men.

"It's Zorro!" shouted one man, while another man yelled, "And the Black Whip!"

"Mr. Reid! Britt!" called out a voice to him; Britt Reid woke up with a start and stared into the worried eyes of Kato, who asked, "Another dream?"

"Yes," he replied wearily and quickly explained what he dreamt.

Kato frowned in concern, "Danger from the blood of an old enemy; A mysterious cowboy; As well as Zorro and the Black Whip? Mr. Reid, perhaps Mr. Del La Vega is right... that someone is trying to tell you something," he suggested to him.

"What are you saying Kato? That I am being haunted by a ghost?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied seriously.

Britt Reid stared at him as if he was crazy, and then laughed out, "Kato! That's ridiculous! There is no such thing as ghosts!"

Kato quoted his old teacher, "There are things out in the world that men can not see."

"Yeah," he reluctantly admitted, "But a ghost?"

"Do you have any other explanation for your unusual dreams?" he asked.

Britt rubbed his face wearily, "No," he replied and then sighed resignedly, "I guess once things are settle here in Gotham, we need to go to Los Angeles and try to track down Zorro. Maybe he can give me some answers about our so called ghost."

"Why not the Black Whip?" he asked, "He is here in Gotham."

"True," he said, "But, the last time he was spotted was in September of 45, a month after the war ended. Only Zorro knows where he is in this town!"

* * *

><p><em>In the secret hideaway of the Batgirl…in the training room…<em>

* * *

><p>Barbara grunted as she flipped away from her uncle, and quickly grabbed a black whip that was hanging on the wall. As she whisked it toward his face, he ducked and commented, "Barbara, I realize you want to stay in Gotham, and I understand that. But, why don't you go out as the Black Whip? You're much better with that whip, than those modified Batarangs you use as Batgirl."<p>

She ducked under the sword that he lunged at her, rolled over back onto her feet, and attempted to strike him again with her whip, "That title is reserved for Zorro's daughter or sister; not his niece!" she huffed out, and whisked her whip at him again.

He moved aside, and lunged again, "That is pure balderdash, and you know it! I am as much as your father as James Gordon! The real reason, Barbara!" he commanded.

She stopped, and tears began going down her face, "I don't want to replace my mother!" she shouted as she fell down on her knees and cried her heart out.

"Oh, Barbara," he muttered as he went to comfort her, "Your not replacing her, anymore than Felipe is replacing me. You would just add onto the legend of the Black Whip…bring new life to it…you won't bring it down."

"But," she whimpered, but he placed a finger to her lips.

"Hush," he whispered, "Your mother had the same fears when she replaced my sister, your Aunt Maria. And I have to admit to you; you have a bigger legacy than previous Black Whips as well as a great potential to add to the title."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to have an inflated ego when you were younger, but you're older now…and I believe mature enough to hear it; you know that your mother was the last Black Whip, but what you don't know is that on your father's side you are related to Barbara Del La Vega."

"My namesake?" she asked, "I remember mother talking about her, but how is she related to my…" Her eyes widen as she realized the answer, "My grandmother!"

"Your great-great grandmother," he informed her, "And she too, held the title of the Black Whip. She is also the only reason that your Grandpa Diego allowed a young James Gordon to marry your mother; even then he was an idiot!"

"Uncle!" she chided as she hit him on the shoulder, "Be nice!"

"I am," he told her, "As much as I can be with that…" He stopped as a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Barbara, if you didn't know who the heir of the Lone Ranger was, who would you guess was his descendent?"

Blinking in surprise at the change of conversation, she thought for a moment and then answered with a shrug, "Batman."

"And we can assume that Cavendish has reached the same theory, particularly since Batman has won the Silver Horse Award from the American Old West Association," he said as he started to pace, a plan was forming in his devious mind.

"So, Batman would be his target at their convention," she muttered, "Where are you going with this Uncle Juan? So far, you've added to our problem!"

He waved a hand at her as he responded, "I am getting there, Barbara! Zorro is a known ally and friend of the Lone Ranger. If I go out, and I am seen helping…protecting… Batman as Zorro…"

"You will be confirming, though I hope not, Cavendish's theory," she interrupted.

"Yes," he said, "But, I will never confirm or deny if he... as well as anyone else would ask me if the Batman is the long-lost heir of the Lone Ranger."

"But, it will be assumed anyway," she interrupted once again, "What good would that…" She trailed off as the answer hit her, "It's a distraction! Meanwhile, I, or rather Batgirl…"

"Would be trying to inform the Green Hornet, thru his thick skull, that he is the heir of the Lone Ranger," finished Juan Del La Vega, "In a sneaky way of course."

"Of course," she said with a sly smile.

He shook his head in amusement, "I never thought I would be thankful that you didn't take up your mother's title, but in this case…I am! Cavendish will not connect Batgirl with Zorro; as he would with the Black Whip and Zorro!"

"Thank you, Uncle Juan," she said, "I think!"

He laughed in pleasure, "C'mon, I'll give you that letter and something else that may help you with that stubborn, young man!"

Laughing with him, she followed him back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly thereafter…<em>

* * *

><p>"Uncle, how will this help me with Britt Reid?" she asked as she admired the antique silver and turquoise amulet that hung on a very modern silver chain.<p>

Juan Del La Vega smirked in pleasure as he replied, "This amulet was given to the Lone Ranger as a child by Tonto, who was also a child at the time. He wore it all of his life; and when he died, he passed it to his nephew, Daniel Reid II."

"Who passed it to his son, Daniel Reid III, correct?" she asked as she traced her finger around the amulet.

"Correct," he answered, "However, Daniel Reid III knew that his son held no respect for their famous ancestor; so, on his deathbed he asked me to pass it to his grandson, Britt Reid."

"You didn't answer my question," she chided him, "How does this help me?"

He chuckled gleefully as he replied, "Ghosts are bound by particular places, objects, or people; sometimes, all three."

She looked at him for a moment, and her eyes widen in realization, "This will allow the spirit of the Lone Ranger to haunt Britt Reid, even when his awake!"

"Exactly," he confirmed, "Just crash…I mean go to the dinner at Wayne Manor, lecture him about giving me a headache; and place that around his neck! I have a feeling that the Lone Ranger won't let him take it off until the danger with Cavendish has passed, perhaps not even then!"

She shook her head in amusement, and placed the amulet in her purse, "You're very sly, uncle," she said as she left the apartment for Wayne Manor.

"As a fox, my dear!" he called out after her, "As a fox!"


	2. A Batty, Foxy Plan!

_I own nothing! Nothing! Bold equals Spanish._

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor…Sundown…<br>_

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon marched with determination to the front door of Wayne Manor; she knocked, and waited patiently for Alfred to open the door.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Gordon," greeted Alfred as he answered the door, "I was expecting your uncle; the master and his guests have just finished dinner."

Barbara smirked as she said, "Change in strategy, Alfred."

"Indeed," he muttered with a raise brow as he escorted her to the dinning room, "Your father is here by the way."

"Thanks for telling me Alfred," she said as she sighed wearily; as soon as she came into the dining room she greeted everyone with forced cheer, "Hello, Daddy! Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson, Mrs. Cooper," she gave the man she came to talk too a cold greeting, "Mr. Reid."

"Barbara!" her father exclaimed joyfully, "I thought you were still helping your uncle!"

"I am," she told him with a smile; her smile disappeared and she gave Britt Reid a stern look, "You are giving my Uncle Juan a migraine! Mr. Reid!"

"He is?" James Gordon as he looked at him with wide smile, "Thank you!"

"Daddy!" she protested, "It's not funny!"

Bruce Wayne looked over at his friend, "I assume Ms. Gordon's uncle is the persistent lawyer you talked about before dinner, Britt?"

"I should have known it was Juan by the description," grumbled the Commissioner, "You have my sympathies."

Britt Reid sighed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, and said, "Thank you, I think, Commissioner. Ms. Gordon, I told your uncle back in Crescent City that I would talk to him when I got back from Gotham!"

"Mr. Reid, my uncle wants to get your inheritance off his hands before he retires!" she exclaimed, "He should be with Aunt Sophia in Hawaii underneath a palm tree, relaxing!"

Bruce Wayne tried to calm the tension that filled the room, "Britt, I realize you never knew your grandfather, but couldn't you and Mr. Del La Vega go over the inheritance quickly? Then take the files from him, and when you go back to Crescent City; you can look over the files at your leisure?"

"It's not that simple, Mr. Wayne," said Ms. Gordon.

"I don't have time!" yelled Mr. Reid at the same time.

Silence fell over the room as the two opponents glared at each other, finally, Mrs. Cooper asked, "Why don't we go into the sitting room for coffee and dessert? Maybe we can settle this in a …civil fashion?"

"Wonderful idea, Aunt Harriet!" exclaimed Bruce Wayne as he led his guests into the sitting room.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon pursed her lips in frustration as she picked up an éclair from the dessert tray that Alfred brought in, she thought to herself, 'This isn't going as easy as I hoped! I've got to get this amulet around his neck!'<p>

Britt Reid was lost in his thoughts as well, 'I can see why Grandfather Daniel used this law firm; is every Del La Vega, or Gordon in Ms. Barbara's case, so persistent?'

"Now," said Bruce Wayne as he tried to solve this problem for both of his friends, "Barbara, why isn't it so simple to hand over the files for the estate?"

"I can't go into the specific details at the moment; Uncle Juan swore me to secrecy in order to help him with Mr. Reid's case, and no offense Bruce, Mrs. Cooper, Dick, Daddy, and Alfred," she explained.

"No offense taken, Barbara," he said, "But, what can you tell us about the estate?"

Barbara Gordon remained silent for a moment in thought, finally she replied, "The Reid Estate has a great deal of properties and businesses in just about every western state including a property in Canada. That's not counting the scholarships and charities that are tied to the estate."

Everyone stared at her in surprise, finally Britt Reid exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding me! Grandfather Daniel had that much! From the way Dad always talked about him; I thought the only thing he owned, besides the Daily Sentinel, was a cattle ranch in Texas!"

"I am not kidding, Mr. Reid," she sternly told him, "Your grandfather left you a vast amount of wealth and responsibilities…the Reid Legacy, he told my uncle when he asked him to run it after his death; until you were mature enough to do it yourself!"

"Your right, it doesn't sound simple at all!" exclaimed Dick Grayson in amazement.

"Britt, I hate to tell you this, you might have to make time with Mr. Del La Vega to go over the estate," Bruce Wayne suggested gently, "The Reid Fortune…"

"Reid Legacy," she interrupted.

"Reid Legacy," he corrected, "from what Barbara is telling us; is just as complicated to run as the Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation!"

"It is," she confirmed, "My uncle has to run the Reid Legacy, his law firm, as well as the Del La Vega estates; and those estates can be just as problematic as your grandfather's!"

Britt shook his head in shock, "No wonder he wants to retire! How does he do it?"

"Well...my uncles, aunts, as well as numerous cousins help him with the Del La Vega estate; but he's the head of the Del La Vega family and has finally say on major issues," she explained and then pointed a finger at Britt Reid, "You, however are a different story! You're the last Reid left, and if you die without leaving a will that at least mentions your grandfather's estate…I don't know what would happen to all of those properties, businesses, scholarships, and charities!"

"Terrific," he muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose in tension, "Bruce, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

"I'll drive you back to your hotel," said Bruce, as he rose from his seat, "Alfred is probably still cleaning up in the kitchen."

"Mr. Reid," she started to say but was interrupted by her father, "Barbara, leave him alone; I think he's had enough of a shock for one day."

Barbara gave her father a hard look that clearly showed her frustration; He winced as he thought, 'She's so much like her mother when she looks like that!'

Unknown to everyone, a shadowy specter was observing the unexpected meeting…the figure groaned in aggravation as it faded from sight, leaving a blast of cold air into the room. Everyone shivered, and Aunt Harriet called out, "Alfred, cut on the heat! It's chilly in here!"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt Reid was silent on the way back to his hotel, his eyes staring at the scenery, finally he muttered, "Why did he keep this from me?"<p>

"What, Britt?" asked Bruce Wayne as he glanced at his friend in concern.

"Why did he keep this from me?" he repeated, "My father, what made him keep the Reid Legacy from me?"

"I don't know, Britt," he said, "Perhaps, one of your father's old friends would know what he was thinking?"

He immediately thought of Mike Axford, "Yes," he muttered in agreement, and glanced at his watch, "I do know someone, but it's too late to catch him now. I'll get in touch with him tomorrow."

Bruce Wayne was about to make another comment; when a black motorcycle with a masked man dressed in the same color, suddenly appeared in front of them...Mr. Wayne, quickly stopped the car, but the masked man wasn't stopping. He merely jumped over them, and headed up the hill side into the trees.

Bruce Wayne and Britt Reid looked at each other in amazement, "Wasn't that…" Mr. Reid started to say, but his friend interrupted him, "Zorro."

"What is he doing here?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," muttered Mr. Wayne as he thought, 'But, I am going to find out!'

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…Gotham Heavenly Rest…<em>

* * *

><p>Zorro pulled up near the cemetery entrance, and sighed sadly as he gazed at it; the moonlight made the place even more eerie. Shaking his head, he retrieved a red rose from his motorcycle's carry bag. He silently walked into the cemetery, and headed toward a particular grave; as he drew nearer…he read on the tombstone:<p>

Victoria Gordon nee Del La Vega

1920-1951

Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter,

And Sister.

Death is not the End, It's only the Beginning

Zorro sighed once again as he placed the rose on his sister's grave, **"I am sorry, Toria. It's been too long between visits, but I've been busy…you know how it is!" **

He sat down next to the grave, and gazed silently at the stars; he replied as if she was speaking to him, **"All right, I admit! I can only take your husband in small doses! Your children are doing fine; James Jr. wrote in his last letter that his tour is almost up, and when it does…he is not signing up again! He wants to go back to UCLA and finish up his doctrine in Forensic Science; he feels he can help Felipe better that way than as a crime fighter in his own right! And no, he still won't talk to his father…though I admit I may be partially the reason for it; it's mostly that your son still feels angry that his father abandoned him and Barbara when they needed him most!"**

"**Barbara,"** he continued, **"Barbara is still thinking she is a bat, instead of a fox! She finally admitted to me earlier that she doesn't want to replace you! I told her you had the same reservations about taking Aunt Maria's place," **he chuckled, **"Oh…Toria! I remember that well! Aunt Maria finally threw her whip at you and told you that she was going to tour South America! You could either take her place, or whine like an infant!"**

He was silent for a moment, **"Toria,"** he muttered, **"I am very tired, and yearn for retirement! Young Reid knows nothing! His father should have taught him both sides of the Reid Legacy, instead of leaving it me! What am I going to do?"**

He leaned against the tombstone, listening to the owl hoot in the distance…suddenly a cold breeze stirred around him; he heard a soft feminine voice whisper, **"Focus."**

"**Focus,"** he muttered thoughtfully, **"That could work…retire as Zorro and semi-retirement as Juan; focus on training Britt Reid for the legacy…what am I saying! The Reid Legacy and the Del La Vega Legacy are completely different!"**

The cold wind whirled around him again, whipping the dead leaves into his face; he could hear his sister's soft voice again, **"Not completely!"**

Zorro pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation and grumbled out, **"The civilian aspect is similar; but the Lone Ranger's methods…" **He groaned in misery,** "I suppose if I focused on the riding, survival training, and rely heavily on the Reid journals for help! However, if I add in the Daily Sentinel and the Green Hornet! It's going to take years!"**

Silence descended around him, and then he moaned out, **"I thought your husband was lacking judgment, concerning your children, after you died; Henry Reid has beat him by a mile! If I could get my hands on him! Aggah!" **He stood up in fury, and threw his hands in the air,** "Good-bye, Hawaii!" **he yelled unhappily,** "Hello, Crescent City! Sophia is going to kill me! If you see Henry Reid, Toria…punch his lights out for me!**"

As he walked away from the grave, he heard laughter in the wind and his sister's voice once again whispered to him, **"I already have!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>An Hour later…Batgirl's secret lair…<em>

* * *

><p>Barbara raised a brow as she walked into the room, her uncle was still in costume and talking on the phone to her Aunt Sophia; however, it sounded more like groveling to her ears.<p>

"**Sophia,"** he begged, **"I know it's been a dream of ours…but what do you want me to do? The boy doesn't know anything!"**

He held the phone from his ear, for a moment, as a screeching female voice yelled, **"He's the Green Hornet! He can handle himself, and he has help from that valet of his!"**

"**Yes, but he is also the heir of the Lone Ranger,"** he told her calmly as he could, **"What would happen if Cavendish discovers who he is or one of the other descendents of the Lone Ranger's enemies…he wouldn't know how to handle them! Besides, if the Black Beauty breaks down in the middle of no where, he will need to know survival skills!"**

Silence came over the phone line, finally his wife asked, **"You're still retiring as Zorro?"**

"**Yes,"** he replied, **"And everything else, the only thing I will be working on is the Reid Estates and training Britt Reid!"**

"**So, we are moving to Crescent City,"** she growled out, **"instead of Hawaii?"**

"**A county house outside of the city,"** he reassured her, **"Hopefully, we can find one…"**

"**I will find one,"** she corrected.

"**That's nice, quiet,"** he continued as if she didn't interrupt him, **"Plenty of room for horse riding, picnics, room for the grandchildren…I know! You can practice your matchmaking skills on Britt Reid, before you start in on the children!"**

Barbara's eyes went wide, and whispered to her uncle, "I am having enough trouble with Daddy! I don't need another matchmaker in my life!"

He waved her away from him, as his wife reluctantly said, **"He is the last Reid, and unlike the Del La Vegas; he has no heir. All right, Juan…we'll move to Crescent City!"**

"**Thank you, Sophia!"** he said with relief.

"**But, before we move…I think we need to take a trip to Paris next week,"** she told him slyly.

"**Paris?"** he asked in confusion.

"**Oh, yes! Its fashion week in Paris and also, all of the new winter clothing will be in the boutiques," **she explained.

"**Paris? You know I hate Paris,"** he whined, **"Or anything remotely French!"**

"**I know,"** she acknowledged, **"You're going to smile, and enjoy yourself the entire trip! Considering we are not moving to Hawaii…"**

**"Your right!"** he quickly agreed, **"We do need to go to Paris!"**

"**Good!"** she said with approval, **"I'll make the arrangements right away as well as try to find a country house we want near Crescent City! Adios, Juan…I love you and please… be careful!"**

"**Adios,"** he muttered, **"And I love you too."** He hung the phone up, and stared at it unhappily, "Your Aunt Sophia, really does know where to hurt me the most!"

"Are you serious about moving to Crescent City?" she asked as she went to change into her Batgirl costume.

"Yes, unfortunately," he drawled out as he rubbed his eyes wearily, "Since Henry Reid has neglected his son's education in certain areas; I am going to have to use my retirement years helping him catch up to where he is suppose to be!"

"From your conversation, Aunt Sophia loved the idea," she said sarcastically behind the dressing screen.

Her uncle merely grunted in disgust, and asked her, "Did you get the amulet on him?"

"No," she replied regretfully, "I did tell him the civilian side of the Reid Legacy…that left him speechless!"

"This entire dilemma has left me speechless!" he exclaimed, "I assume you have come up with another idea on getting that amulet on him!"

"Oh, yes," she said mischievously as she stepped out from behind the dressing screen, "After Bruce Wayne took his friend back to his hotel, Mrs. Cooper started to talk about the latest article from Gossip Greta."

Gazing at her, he commented, "That Bat costume doesn't match the sly, little smirk on your face! What are you up to my little fox?"

"Just don't go out again tonight, Uncle Juan," she told him as she got on her Bat Girl Cycle, "It's essential to my plan if you are not at the Iceberg tonight or anywhere else in Gotham."

"All right," he reluctantly said, "But, that still doesn't answer my question!"

She laughed, "Wait and see, Uncle Juan!" she yelled in excitement, "Wait and see!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Batcave…<em>

* * *

><p>"Zorro!" shouted Robin as he prepared to go into the Batmobile.<p>

"Yes," replied Batman, "And if he is here…something must be rotten in Gotham City!"

"Could it be the Green Hornet and that other criminal, Mr. Hishdneveac?" he asked.

"Perhaps, chum," he muttered thoughtfully, "Come, let's do our patrol and then drop in on Penguin! He must have some idea on what brought a legendary crime fighter to our fair city!"

As they drove away, Alfred shook his head resignedly, "Master Wayne always did have a bit of hero worship when it comes to Zorro," he muttered, "I hope Ms. Gordon's uncle doesn't become too annoyed with him."

* * *

><p><em>Gotham Grand Hotel…Britt Reid's Room…<br>_

* * *

><p>"Zorro!" exclaimed Kato as he gave Britt Reid his Hornet Stinger.<p>

"Yes," he replied, "And considering the dream I had earlier; there is a very good chance his after my hide…though as the Green Hornet or Britt Reid…I don't know."

"Perhaps, you should find him," Kato started to suggest, but his boss quickly cut him off, "We don't have time, I want Hishdneveac in jail before we have to go back home!"

"Speaking of home, when are you going to call Axford about what Ms. Gordon told you?" he asked.

"As soon as I get up tomorrow," he answered as he placed his mask on, "Why on Earth would my father keep something like that from me?"

Kato thought for a moment, and then suggested, "Perhaps, he was scared?"

"From what?" he asked with exasperation, "My father was a brave man, what was it about my Grandfather Daniel's estate that scared him?"

"All families have secrets," he replied as he gave him the Hornet Gun.

"It must be one heck of a secret to scare him into silence!" he exclaimed, "C'mon, let's go to the Iceberg! We need to see what Hishdneveac is up too…knowing him it won't be good for Batman!"

As they left the room, an unknown specter sighed wearily and thought, 'Being so far from my resting place is taking a great deal of energy out of me! I need that amulet around my nephew's neck! Hopefully, that young fox will accomplish her task as soon as possible!'

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Minutes later…At the Kat's Inn…also known as Catwoman's hideout…<em>

* * *

><p>Catwoman hissed in displeasure as she read out loud to her henchmen the latest article from Gossip Greta, "Who is the better kisser Catwoman or Batgirl? For obvious reasons, Batgirl would be a better kisser for any gentleman about town!" she hissed again, "Why I ought to…"<p>

"Ought to what Catwoman?" asked Batgirl as she leaned against the doorway.

"Batgirl!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"To talk," she replied with a shrug, "I heard about Gossip Greta's latest article, and I thought you might be slightly anger about it…"

"Slightly?" she interrupted, "I am furious!"

"I thought so," said Batgirl, "And when I found out a famous masked man was in Gotham…well…he's the perfect judge to solve this little problem Gossip Greta stirred up!"

Catwoman looked at her suspiciously, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Green Hornet is in town, and if I am correct at the Iceberg right now," she explained, "From the pictures I have seen, he is very handsome…probably more so underneath that mask! He really has no stake in Gotham…"

"And the purrrr-fect judge on who is the better kisser between the two of us," finished Catwoman in amazement, "You're right, he can solve this problem. Though, I am surprise that you didn't choose Batman to judge this little contest!"

Batgirl snorted in disgust, "You may like him in that way, but I don't! He's too naïve for my taste!"

"He is naïve," she muttered in agreement, "Ah, well! We women can't choose what type of man to be attracted too! Let's go! The sooner this is done, the better!"

"Agreed," said Batgirl as she rubbed one of her belt pouches, "The sooner, the better!"

* * *

><p><em>Shortly thereafter…at the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>"Whaa, Whaaa! I am telling you Mr. Hornet, I haven't seen our crazy friend," said the Penguin as he sat at one of the tables in the busy criminal hangout, "But, if I do…I'll tell you! You can deal with him, his too melodramatic for my taste!"<p>

"Thanks Penguin," he said as he glanced at the menu that the master criminal handed to him; he wasn't really hungry, but he had a part to play! Perhaps, something small...he glanced over his shoulder at Kato, "Do you want anything?"

Kato frowned thoughtfully for a moment, and shook his head, "No, perhaps if you had a sushi bar..."

"Whaa," cried the Penguin in despair, "My apologies, Mr. Masked Assistant. But, Catwoman and I are the only ones who eat raw fish among our comrades. So, it's not really profitable to have a sushi bar; perhaps, when it becomes more fashionable in Gotham, my good man."

"Pity," muttered Kato.

"Indeed," grumbled the Penguin, "Mr. Hornet, what about you? Anything you would like to order in my humble establishment?"

Before he could answer, Batman and Robin entered the room, "Perhaps, a one way ticket back to Crescent City," commented Batman.

"Batman!" the Penguin and the Green Hornet yelled in unison.

"Whaa! What are you doing here?" screamed Penguin, "I am running a perfectly legal establishment."

"I was coming to see if you knew why the Green Hornet was in Gotham," he answered, "But, I believe I will get it from the horse's mouth, as it were…"

The Green Hornet rolled his eyes in annoyance, 'After the day I've had, this is all I need!' he thought to himself, while he replied out loud, "Checking on an investment that decided to run away from me."

"You mean, Mr. Hishdneveac," stated Batman, "What is he doing in Gotham?"

The Green Hornet put down the menu and folded his arms in aggravation; he looked at the Penguin, "Should we tell him?" he asked.

"Whaa," muttered the Penguin thoughtfully, "Perhaps a hint, its more fun to make Battsy work it out for himself."

"A hint," he pondered out loud, "All right…Hishdneveac has this wild idea that you are the heir of the Lone Ranger."

"What!" exclaimed Robin, "That's crazy!"

"For once we are in agreement, boy blunder," commented the Penguin, "It is crazy, and so is Hishdneveac…even by Gotham's standards! Even if the Lone Ranger was real, I just can't picture Batty here being the Lone Ranger's heir!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" shouted Robin, "Batman just won the Silver Horse Award!"

"Robin," chided Batman, "There is no need to brag."

"What I mean boy blunder," explained Penguin, "Even though the Lone Ranger and Battsy here are both crime fighters…"

He looked toward the Green Hornet for help in his explanation; but the Hornet merely held up his hands and said defensively, "Don't look at me! My father had forbidden me to ever read a Lone Ranger story when I was a kid!"

"Really?" asked Batman in amazement, "What about your mother?"

The Green Hornet shifted uncomfortable, "She didn't have much to say on the subject," he replied as he thought, 'And it is the truth, she died giving birth to me.'

"May I continue?" Penguin asked sarcastically, when he received no reply, he continued, "As I was saying, the Lone Ranger, unlike Batsy here wasn't a naïve crime fighter. When it was called for, he fought fire with fire and was tricky as hell! One of his favorite tricks was pretending to be a criminal in order to catch a criminal!"

"You're kidding me?" asked the Green Hornet in amazement; while he thought, 'That is a little too close to my M.O.!'

"Indeed," puffed out the Penguin as he lights his cigarette, "It is said that is why the Lone Ranger and Zorro became friends, they both had a similar M.O.!"

That comment made the Green Hornet's eyes widen suddenly, 'It couldn't be, he is not real...isn't he?' he thought.

Batman finally decided to re-enter the conversation, "Zorro is in Gotham, you two…gentleman wouldn't know why he is here?"

"Zorro!' choked out Penguin, "Here? In Gotham?"

"The Legend of the Lone Ranger must be real," muttered the Green Hornet, and then he realized he spoke his thought out loud; he quickly attempted to cover his mistake, "As well as the Black Whip!"

The Penguin grimaced in displeasure, "Oh, the Black Whip is real, all right! That's what happened to my nose!"

The Batman, Green Hornet, Robin, and Kato stared at him in disbelief; the Penguin shifted uncomfortable and quickly explained, "I ran a small…operation during the war at Gotham City Docks. The Black Whip wasn't too happy that I was making a tidy profit during wartime; he expressed his displeasure by whipping my nose…and only my nose…hard! I had to go to a plastic surgeon to get rid of the scar; and you know how plastic surgery is…even today! It got rid of the scar, but left me with a slightly, pointed nose!"

"That sounds excessively…violent," said Batman, "He didn't try to speak to you about you're…operation?"

Penguin snorted in disgust, "Your naïve, Batman, its going to get you killed one of these days! To answer your question, no! The Black Whip never speaks! As a crime fighter, I thought you knew that!"

"He knew what?" asked a feminine voice behind them.

They turned and looked in the direction; "Batgirl!" exclaimed the men, "And Catwoman?"

"Meow," replied Catwoman, "Batgirl and I have reached a temporary truce."

"Truce?" asked Batman as he started intently at the women.

Batgirl shrugged as she replied, "Just trying to head off a potential problem with Catwoman, Batman. We have enough trouble in Gotham at the moment, don't we Batman?"

She was slightly sarcastic at the end, none of the men noticed it, but Catwoman certainly did; she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, 'Meow,' she thought, 'Interesting, whatever is in Batgirl trying to break free… seems to be quite active tonight! If she is not a true Bat, what is she?'

"Yes," replied Batman to his comrade's question, "But, what exactly does this truce entitle?"

"Oh," purred out Catwoman, "We just need to…borrow…the Green Hornet for a little bit, Batman."

"What?" the man in question exclaimed harshly, "What do you need me for?"

"Gotham Greta's latest article came out today," explained Batgirl, "She said I was a better kisser than Catwoman for any young, single gentleman about town."

"Naturrraly," clarified Catwoman, "I disagree. Batgirl has come up with a suitable plan to solve this tiny problem that no-good gossip queen has come up with!"

The men's eyes widen in amazement as they realized on why Batgirl's plan involved the Green Hornet; the man himself stuttered out in shock, "You want me to kiss…"

"We kiss you, Hornet dear," corrected Catwoman, "And you tell us who the better kisser is! The Queen of Gotham's Criminal World! Or…" she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at Batgirl, "The Bat Barbie!"

That comment resulted in what Catwoman intended! She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she watched…an unusual expression flash across Batgirl's face, 'There is something more to her,' she mused contemplatively, 'Something my inner cat is telling me that its dangerous to be around!'

"Cute," gritted out Batgirl, it was taking all of her will power not to give in to her inner fox, "The best two out of three?"

"Mmm, very well," muttered Catwoman, "Hornet if you would please stand up!"

"Now, wait just one minute!" he shouted, "I didn't agree to judge this crazy scheme of yours!" He jerked a finger at Batman, "What about him?"

"Too bias," stated Batgirl, "He tends to go lovey dovey around Catwoman whenever she kisses him!"

Batman was about to protest, but Robin stopped him by saying, "She's right, you do."

"Him?" the Green Hornet desperately ask as he pointed his finger at Penguin.

"Too Birdsy for me," commented Catwoman, "Besides, his nose is too pointed."

"Damm, Black Whip!" cursed the Penguin under his breath.

The Green Hornet looked over at his companion for help, but all he got from him was raised hands, "Don't look at me!" he told his boss.

"Hornet, just go with it!" suggested Penguin, "I would personally jump at the chance at receiving three kisses, each, from two lovely females!"

The Green Hornet reluctantly stood up, "Why do I get the feeling I am walking into a trap?" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" complained Catwoman, "As far as I am aware there is no trap too this, isn't there Batgirl?"

"No trap, I don't want to learn your identity or know where you are in Gotham, Hornet," promised Batgirl as she thought, 'I already know, and the only thing I am doing is bestowing what is rightfully yours!'

The Green Hornet narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them; finally he sighed and reluctantly asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"Catwoman can go first," said Batgirl as she craftily removed the amulet from her belt pocket, and clasped it within her hand in order to hide it! Even thru her glove, she could feel the amulet's warmth, 'Odd,' she thought, 'Maybe, Uncle Juan's theoretical ghost knows what I am up too?'

"Mmm," muttered Catwoman as she traced her finger, along his jaw line, "You are handsome!"

"Catwoman!" he growled out, "Just get this over with!"

"Fine," she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed him gently on the lips; "One," she kissed him again, and allowed her tongue to poke at the entrance to his mouth; "Two," again she kissed, but this time it was a French kiss; her tongue explored his mouth, while his remained docile. "Three," she stated, "And now I know why you are reluctant…you have a girlfriend."

"I do not!" he protested, and for once he was telling the truth as the Green Hornet.

She tsked at him, "I see, going up the Nile. Batgirl, it's your turn."

"With pleasure," muttered Batgirl as she walked up to her target, "One," she repeated Catwoman's earlier performance, but she kept her hands on his chest and leaned into him as much as she could. "Two," she said, and quickly place the chain around his neck as she kissed him softly, but more deeply than the last kiss.

While she was she doing this, as soon as she placed the amulet around his neck; the lights flashed and thunder could be heard in the distance. Batman frowned and whispered to Robin, "It sounds like a thunderstorm, Robin. Did you put the rain guard up on the Batmobile?"

"No, I'll go do that now," he replied, "This is just too mushy!"

Batman and Catwoman looked at each other, and smiled, 'Kids!' they each thought to themselves.

In the meantime, Batgirl finished her second kiss, and was tucking the chain under the Green Hornet's shirt collar. While she was doing this, she whispered into his ear, "This belongs to you; it doesn't belong to me or my family."

The Green Hornet stared at her in confusion, and was about to ask her what she was talking about; when she kissed him for the third, as deeply as she could! While she was kissing him, she unbuttoned his shirt and swiftly tucked the amulet underneath it. As she quickly re-button his shirt, she muttered, "Mmm, Catwoman was right…you do have a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" he protested automatically, he was still in shock over what Batgirl had done.

Batgirl snorted in disbelief, "Why do I not believe you? You are really in denial!"

Catwoman waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Enough about his personal life! Who won Hornet?"

"A tie," he replied, "Now if you will excuse me, I have had enough nonsense for one night!"

As he stormed out of the lounge, Kato followed him out; but before he did, he told them, "Personally, I agree with you, ladies. He is in denial."

"That was interesting," commented Batman, "Penguin, ladies." He quickly followed the duo.

"Whaa, I have to go to the kitchen and make certain they are not screwing up!" exclaimed Penguin, "Excuse me, ladies."

Once he left the table, Batgirl said, "I have to be leaving too…" She was about to walk away, but Catwoman grabbed her arm, "Catwoman, it was a tie! Let me go!"

"You," drawled out Catwoman, "Tricked me in order to get close to the Green Hornet."

"Did I?" she asked innocently, "What makes you think such a thing?"

Catwoman ignored the question, instead she persisted on, "I should be angry with you, however, ever since you showed up in Gotham; I have seen flashes of who you truly are…whatever is in you; it showed its head quite clearly tonight."

Batgirl was silent for a moment, and then warily said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, but you do," she said, "Your not a bat, you're a crime fighter, but not a bat! Whatever is in you, you're fighting it! Just as much as the Green Hornet is fighting whatever attraction he has to whomever he met in Crescent City! Why are you fighting you're true nature?"

Batgirl smirked mysteriously, "Personal reasons…and Catwoman, you wouldn't like it if my true nature came out."

Catwoman raised a brow, as she watched Batgirl go outside, "Mmm," she muttered, "Curiosity killed the cat…but cats have nine lives; it appears I need to do a little bit of research."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside of the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>Robin watched from the Batmobile as the Black Beauty raced into the night, he turned to Batman as he opened the door on the driver's side, "Are we going to follow them, Batman?"<p>

"No, I noticed Batgirl placing…something around the Green Hornet's neck; it is most likely some type of tracking device. We'll let her follow him, and we will follow her."

Robin blinked in surprise, "Why don't we just ask her to let us use her tracking device?"

Batman gave him an amuse smirk, "Women have their pride too, Robin," he replied, "It would hurt her pride, if we didn't let her accomplish, what she has set out to do."

Robin shook his head in dismay, "I'll never understand girls!"

"It doesn't get any better when you get older chum," he told him; and then immediately spotted Batgirl driving way on her cycle, "There she is, let's go!'

* * *

><p><em>A minute later…<em>

* * *

><p>Batgirl growled in frustration at Catwoman, 'It took everything I had not too…' her thoughts stopped as she immediately noticed the Batmobile following her; rolling her eyes in aggravation, she got on her cb radio and called out; "Little Bat to Big Fox, come in Big Fox."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Batgirl's Secret Lair…<em>

* * *

><p>Juan Del La Vega, was still wearing his costume and busy reading the Lone Ranger's journal that his son had sent,- when his niece called to him on the cb. "Now, what has gone wrong?" he grumbled and then answered her, "Big Fox to Little Bat who should be a fox, were you successful?"<p>

"Affirmative," she confirmed, "But, I have a bit of a problem; the Caped Crusaders are following me. I believe they think that I am trailing the Green Hornet, thru some type of tracking device."

'Finally, something has gone right for a change!' he thought as he asked her, "Why don't you lose him?"

"I could; but if I did, it wouldn't match Batgirl's lady like, crime fighter image," she replied.

Her uncle sighed wearily, and rolled his eyes in disgust, "I am certain, Zorro will be able to distract him long enough for you to get way," he told her, "Drive him out of town; I'll meet you near the cemetery."

"Got it, Little Bat out," she finished her call and hung up.

Juan sighed again as he put on his mask and grab his hat; "I am going to have to get Aunt Maria to come back from Brazil," he muttered out loud, "I can't seem to talk any sense into that girl! She's a fox, not a bat!"

* * *

><p><em>At the same time as this was happening…<em>

* * *

><p>As the Black Beauty was driving away from the Iceberg; The Green Hornet unbutton his shirt, and stared at the amulet that Batgirl had…given him while kissing the living daylights out of him.<p>

"You do realize that Batgirl tricked Catwoman to get close to you?" asked Kato as he paid attention to the road.

"Yes," he replied as held up the silver and turquoise amulet for Kato to see in the passing light, "She did it in order to give me this!"

Kato frowned as he looked in the review mirror, "An amulet? Is it some sort of tracking device?"

"No," he answered as he admired the workmanship that went into the talisman, "She whispered into my ear, 'This belongs to you; it doesn't belong to me or my family.' "

Kato was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Do you think she knows who we are?"

"I have a very strong suspicion that she does, Kato," he replied as he moved to take the amulet off his neck; but was unable too. He frowned, and tried again, but was completely unsuccessful! "Kato," stated the Green Hornet with worry as he tugged on the chain, "I can get this off of me!"

Kato stared at him in amazement thru the rearview mirror, finally he shook his head and said, "Every since we entered Gotham, bizarre occurrences have been happening to you!"

"Tell me about it!" he exclaimed in frustration as he continued to try to get the amulet off.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Minutes later…Near Gotham Heavenly Rest…<em>

* * *

><p>"She's headed toward the cemetery!" shouted Robin, "What could the Green Hornet want there?"<p>

"I don't know, Robin," said Batman and was about to continue when Zorro landed in front of them on his motorcycle.

"We need to talk, senors!" he shouted to them, and drove in the opposite direction.

"Zorro!" shouted Batman and Robin; quickly Batman turned the car around, "Maybe we will get some answers, Robin!"

As they drove out of sight, Batgirl silently drove out from behind bushes; "That was a close call!" she exclaimed, and then turned her gaze toward the cemetery, "I'm sorry, Mamacita. I don't have time to visit you tonight, but I'll see you soon."

As she drove out of sight, she thought she heard her mother's voice in the wind, **"Stay safe, my little fox."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Minutes later…in park near St. Margaret's Cathedral…<em>

* * *

><p>Zorro sighed wearily as his fingers grazed the pool of water coming out of the fountain, as he heard the footsteps of the Caped Crusaders, he muttered, "I am getting too old for these games!"<p>

"Zorro," greeted Batman as watched the man he idolized turn toward him.

"Batman, Robin," he greeted them, and then turned his attention to the memorial plaque on the fountain, "You are in much danger, Senor Batman."

"From the Green Hornet?" asked Batman.

Zorro snorted in disbelief and looked back at the fountain, "You truly believe he is a criminal?" He turned his attention back towards them, "You... senors... are easily deceived by appearances!" He waved his hand in dismay, "Forget about the Green Hornet! He is not the problem! The danger comes from Mr. Hishdneveac!"

"That…" began Robin, but his mentor interrupted him, "Him? He doesn't seem as dangerous as the Hornet!"

Zorro rolled he eyes in aggravation, "Again with appearances! For your information senor; Hishdneveac is a direct descendent of one of the Lone Ranger's deadliest enemies…Butch Cavendish!"

"Of course," muttered Batman as he realized what was in front of him, "Hishdneveac is Cavendish spelt backwards!"

Zorro raised his head to the sky, "Now he gets it!" He turned his attention back to the duo, "You had better be careful tomorrow night when you receive your reward," he warned, "If he is anything like his ancestor…he will have a simple, but effective trap waiting for you!"

Batman puffed up, slightly, in pride as he said, "We've been in traps before, and I believe we can handle it, Zorro."

The mysterious crime fighter slapped his face in frustration, "Very well, Batman!" he exclaimed, "I just hope your naivety doesn't get you killed!"

As he stormed back to his motorcycle, Robin called out, "Wait! Was the Lone Ranger ever real?"

He paused for a moment, and then replied, "Yes!"

"Is Batman the heir of the Lone Ranger?" questioned Robin, who was quite persistent.

Batman, on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed, "Robin!" he hissed out.

Zorro got on his bike, started the engine, and then turned his attention to the Boy Wonder, "His heir is in the city."

As he drove off, Robin grumbled, "That really doesn't answer my question."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…at the Gotham Grand Hotel…Britt Reid's room…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ow!" exclaimed Kato as he attempted to break the chain that held the amulet; but the only thing he got for his trouble, was a jolt of electricity. "I am sorry, Mr. Reid," he apologized, "It just won't come off!"<p>

His boss groaned in misery, and then proceeded to take off the rest of his Hornet costume, "Thanks for trying, Kato. It looks like finding Batgirl will be one of the many things, we have to do tomorrow!"

"We should get a good night's sleep," he said, and then stared sternly at Britt Reid, "Or in your case, attempt."

"Hopefully," he said sarcastically, "Your ghost will allow me to get some!"

Kato shook his head in denial, "Not my ghost, your ghost!"

Britt rolled his eyes in frustration, "Let's forgot about the ghost, and attempt to get some sleep! We have a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight, and Britt Reid was tossing in his sleep; once again he was dreaming. He was in the middle of an old western town, but it was completely deserted. He looked at one of the signs on a building, it read: 'Del Rio General Store.' "Great," he muttered, "I am dreaming about Texas in its wild west days!"<p>

"Texas, in some ways, is still living in the wild west," said a voice behind him.

He turned around, and shock came over his face; before him was young man that had dark hair; bright, blue eyes; and the most amazing thing for Britt Reid to contemplate, similar facial features to…himself! The familiar stranger was leaning against a horse rail, and dressed in late 19th century clothing; the type of clothing a lawyer from the west would have worn a century ago!"

"Who are you?" he exclaimed, "Why have you been in my dreams?"

The cowboy lawyer sighed sadly, "Del La Vega was right; your father is a fool! I should have let Victoria Gordon punch him again...and harder... for his idiocy!"

Britt was starting get furious, "My father was not a fool!" he shouted, "Who are you?"

"You are very stubborn," he commented instead; the stranger was starting to get a little angry as well, "Even for a Reid! And your father is a fool! We wouldn't be in this mess if he taught you what you needed to know!"

"Who are you!" repeated Britt as he marched up to the man, preparing for a fight.

The strange man, however, stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest; he stared at him for a moment, finally he answered the question, "I am John Reid, your great-great-great uncle. And that amulet you are wearing, used to belong to me."


	3. A Hornet's Dream

_I own nothing, once again! Also, I am using "The Legend of the Lone Ranger" by Gary McCarthy for a bit of a reference, Kudos to him for writing a decent Lone Ranger book! I am doing the best I can with grammar/spelling; if something is wrong please tell me!_

* * *

><p>Britt Reid stared in amazement at the apparition before him, "Batgirl definitely knows who I am!" he finally said in frustration.<p>

John Reid couldn't help but laugh as he exclaimed, "I'm dead, and meeting you for the first time in your life…and all you can think about is that young lady discovering your secret identity!"

"Give me a break!" he shouted with fury, "The last few days have been hell! Del La Vega and his niece pestering me about my grandfather's estates! Batman and Robin! Batgirl and Catwoman with their little competition I got dragged into! Hishdneveac! And now, I've got to admit to Kato that he was right! A blasted ghost is haunting me!"

He's uncle's spirit sighed despairingly as he closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, "I definitely should have allowed her to punch him again," he muttered and then looked up, "Britt…we're going to take a little trip down memory lane."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

He merely gestured in reply; before Britt knew it…he was inside an old, dirt fort. He looked around in amazement as ruff and ready cowboys were loading their guns as well as their horses for battle. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're inside one of the first headquarters for the Texas Rangers," answered John Reid and then pointed out a Ranger that was the spitting image of Britt Reid, "That is your great-great grandfather, my older brother, the first Daniel Reid."

Britt gazed in amazement at the scruffy looking cowboy as he loaded his rifle, "He looks exactly like me!"

He's uncle quirked his lips in amusement, "The Lord has an unusual sense of humor; you look like him, but take after me."

Britt stated at him in confusion, and was about to ask what he meant; when his uncle spoke again, "My brother fought for the Rebels in the Civil War; after it ended…he joined the Texas Rangers. It didn't take him long to become a Captain, and he was put in charge of the Rangers in Del Rio, Texas. Dan was a good, brave man and he won against any criminal that crossed the Rangers' path. However, he had trouble overcoming one particular criminal and his gang of murderous outlaws!"

"Who was that?" Britt asked, but his uncle merely pointed at something behind him. He turned around and discovered a wanted poster on the wall. He read out loud,

**WANTED!**

** ROBERT 'BUTCH' CAVENDISH!**

**100,000 DOLLAR REWARD!**

"Cavendish? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You meet one of his descendents recently," said John Reid, "And he is just as evil as well as crafty as his ancestor!"

Britt Reid mused over this comment for a moment and then realization hit him in the face, "Hishdneveac! It's him isn't it?"

"Yes, very good Britt!" confirmed his uncle, "I've been trying to warn you about him for weeks!"

"Why?"

John Reid wearily sighed as he replied, "As I said, evil and crafty! He is just like Butch Cavendish; just like you are like me!"

"You said that earlier, what do you mean?"

He didn't reply, but gestured toward the outer gate, "Watch," he ordered.

He did as he was ordered, and watched as another version of John Reid came thru the gate on horseback, "Daniel!" he shouted.

"John!" he shouted back as he raced toward the younger man, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Canada?"

Britt looked over at him in curiosity, "Canada? Are you responsible for leaving that property in Canada to the Reid Legacy?"

"Not exactly," he answered, "The property came from the Governor-General in memory after…well…you'll find out eventually, but not right now. And before you ask, I worked for the State Department during the War. I was an aide to the American Ambassador, and we were quite busy trying to keep Canada and the rest of the British Empire out of our War. During my time there, I saved the Governor-General from an assassination attempt by a mad man!"

"Ah," Britt replied, and then turned his attention back to the two brothers.

"I want to set up a law practice in Del Rio, Dan! I don't belong in the East, I belong in Texas!" yelled the other version of John Reid.

"John! Texas and the rest of the west is no place for civilized folk at the moment!" yelled Daniel Reid as he swung on his horse.

"Then I'll make it civilized!" he exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"After Butch Cavendish," he answered grimly, "I got twenty nine men with me from all over Texas! And we will catch that bastard, as well as his gang, dead or alive!"

"Let me go with you!" his brother shouted.

"Are you crazy, John?" bellowed Daniel Reid, "You have no experience! You're a lawyer, and a diplomat! Not a fighter!"

"I can learn fast! Just let me prove to you that I can survive in the West!" pleaded John Reid.

The John Reid standing beside his nephew, sighed remorsefully, "I was very naïve then….I felt I could conquer anything that the world thru at me." He sighed again, and waved his hand.

The scene change and Britt found himself in what appeared to be a deserted canyon with his ancestor. As the sun beat down on them, Britt asked, "Now where are we?"

"Bryan's Gap," he mournfully replied.

"What?" exclaimed Britt as he remembered what Juan Del La Vega told him, "Isn't that where thirty Rangers were…"

"Yes," he answered sadly, "But, history got it wrong about the thirty Rangers. Only two families…our family and the Del La Vega family… knew what truly happened!"

"What do you mean?"

John Reid rubbed his face despondently and then explained, "Historians claim that Capt. Daniel Reid rode with twenty-nine of his men into that trap! It was really thirty-one men who rode into that ambush! I managed convince my brother to let me go with them; I gave my oath to the Rangers and was appointed to ride with them on the spot."

Britt Reid gaped at him in astonishment, but before he could say anything his uncle continued, "John Reid, according to history, disappeared from sight after he left Ottawa. No one knew what happened to me…except my blood-brother, my nephew, and Ferdinand Del La Vega."

Dreading the answer, Britt asked, "What happened to you?"

John Reid didn't respond, he merely gestured as the Rangers rode into the canyon. Britt watched in horror as they were gunned down by Cavendish's men. After it was over with, he turned to his uncle, "Why? Why did he?"

John Reid snorted in disgust in as he replied, "Your great-great grandfather was a thorn in Cavendish's side, and he could have ruined his grand plan in ruling Texas." He then gave his nephew a very familiar, dark smirk, "Unfortunately for him, I was worse than my brother!"

"What do you mean?"

His uncle merely gestured toward his body, and Britt watched in shock as the wounded John Reid crawled toward a shady spot near the canyon's wall. Soon, the sun set and he watched a Navajo Indian rode into the canyon. He checked for signs of life from men on the canyon floor; when he got to John Reid, he muttered in amazement, "This man…he lives!" He then noticed the silver amulet around the wounded man's neck, "Kemo Sabe!"

"Let me guess, your blood brother?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he answered, "Tonto and I met as children when I saved his life from a gang of rustlers." He's face became distant as he remembered, "That same gang murdered my parents, shortly after I saved him. Tonto and his tribe took me in until my brother found me; when he did…Daniel sent me to New York to our Aunt Gracie. To get an education, to become a civilized man…it also made me a bit naïve. My naivety died the day I rode into Bryan's Gap…in its place…was revenge and a thirst for justice!"

"I can understand that," muttered Britt Reid as he remembered what happened to his father before his death.

"Yes, you can," agreed John Reid, "Although I was furious, with the rest of our family, that Henry was framed and sent to jail. It did do one good thing to him."

"What's that?" Britt angrily asked.

"It knocked some sense into him!" he answered and then held his hands up in defense, "Its true, Britt! While he was in there, he promised himself that he would tell you everything about our family…all of our secrets!"

"But, he died before he could," muttered Britt as he realized what his uncle was saying, "And now I am in this mess!"

"Its more than a mess," grumbled John Reid, "It's a disaster!" He was silent for a moment, and then said, "You're starting to wake up…dag nabbed it!"

And with those parting words, Britt Reid woke up and into the face of Kato standing over him and shouting, "Mr. Reid…wake up!"

"I'm awake, Kato," he grumbled wearily as he rubbed his face, "Kato, you were right."

"Oh?"

"I do have a blasted ghost haunting me!" he yelled and then glared at Kato's amused face, "Not one word, Kato. Not one word!"

"I didn't say anything!" he protested, "Do you know who the ghost is?"

"Yes," he answered, "Go order us some breakfast, I'll tell you the entire dream while we eat!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Barbara Gordon's Apartment building…<br>_

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon yawned as she knocked on the door of her uncle's temporary apartment, when she received no answer; she used her master key to let herself in. "Uncle," she called out, "Are you awake?"<p>

"I'm awake," he grumbled as he staggered out of the bedroom in his bathrobe, "Coffee… I need a strong cup of coffee!"

Shaking her head in amusement, she went into the kitchen and started to make the much needed drink, "You look like you've up all night! What did you do after I went to bed?"

Slumping on a bar stool, he leaned wearily on the kitchen counter, "Planning my last trick as Zorro," he answered wearily.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Gracias," he thanked her as he took a sip of his drink, "I contacted Felipe, I told him that blasted housekeeping job at the Reid Ranch can wait! He's picking up some… supplies from Cousin Elena and Cousin Eduardo in Florida."

Barbara frowned in thought, and then asked, "Aren't they Great-Uncle Pablo's twin grandchildren?"

"Yes," he replied, "They, of course, don't know the family secret. All they know is that our family traditionally helps Zorro."

"And how can they help Zorro?"

Her uncle smiled mischievously as he explained, "Like you, their education was paid for from the family trust fund. Eduardo in art and Elena in engineering, they were both hired by Walt Disney as soon as they graduated. They worked on building Disneyland for him; and are currently in Florida working on his latest project, Disney World."

Barbara narrowed her eyes at her uncle's unspoken challenge to figure out what he was up too, she muttered, "Imaginers, they're Disney Imaginers…" She snapped her fingers as the answer came to her, "You're updating our family's version of shell game!"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "I don't have time to make a few wax dummies! Fortunately, our cousins have a few remote control robots to spare."

She raised a brow, "How long will it take to prepare them?"

He yawned, and then answered, "I called them while you were at the Iceberg, and they informed Zorro that they would call him when the robots were ready. They called back around 3 a.m., and told me that the robots were finished. I sent Felipe for our little toys, and he should be in Gotham late this afternoon. Hopefully, we will have time to prepare our little trick before the award ceremony this evening."

"Do you think this trick will work?"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he answered, "I certainly hope so! I can't think of anything else, and if that journal is right…Cavendish will be planning a similar tactic with one of his ancestor's tricks!" He sighed wearily and then grumbled, "I am getting too old for this! Barbara, I need you to do something for me…"

It was Barbara's turn to sigh as she said, "Let me guess, the Green Hornet."

"Yes," he said, "I need you to keep him away from the award ceremony; I don't want to take the chance of Cavendish or Batman discovering who he is!"

"And just how am I suppose to do that?"

"Barbara, I have faith in you! You'll think of something!" he exclaimed, "If it helps, I believe that stunt you pulled last night made him realize that Batgirl knows who he is!"

She narrowed in eyes in thought, "Hmmm…" she muttered. Suddenly, they both heard the phone ring in Barbara's apartment. "I better go get that!" she exclaimed as she race toward her apartment.

Her uncle sighed sadly as he watched her go, "Toria….when is she going to accept who she truly is? Sooner, or later…her true nature will break free from that façade she is wearing!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…Wayne Manor…In the Library…<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, Commissioner?' asked Bruce Wayne in his alter ego's voice, "Catwoman, at the Library? We will be right there!"<p>

He hung up the phone and looked at his ward, "To the Bat-Poles!" he commanded.

As he and Robin slid down the poles and race toward the Batmobile, the only thing Batman could think of was, 'I wonder if she will be wearing the same perfume from last night.'

* * *

><p><em>Shortly thereafter at the Gotham City Library…<br>_

* * *

><p>Catwoman frowned in contemplation as she placed the last newspaper on top of the pile she had at one of the tables. Thru out the night she read every article she could find about Batgirl…and she was no closer in solving her little mystery. "Catnip," she growled out to her minion that helped on her late night research.<p>

"Yes, Catwoman?" he asked fearfully, he knew his boss was in a bad mood.

"Go to the Waffle House and get us some take out," she commanded, "I'll meet you back at our hideout."

"Yes, Catwoman," he said and the rushed out the door; he nearly ran over Batman and Robin as they came in.

"Catwoman!" bellowed Batman, while his partner asked, "What are you doing here!"

She gave the duo a disgusted look, "Research, boy blunder! Last night at the Iceberg after Batgirl tricked me into that little contest, I noticed something!"

"And what would that be?" asked Batman.

Catwoman tapped her claws on the table thoughtfully, "Batgirl," she responded. Noticing the confused looks on their faces, she explained, "When she first showed up in Gotham, something bothered the cat within me. But I must admit, I was jealous when it came to your female partner that I didn't listen what my instincts were telling me."

"Jealous, hmm?" teased Robin as looked over at his mentor.

Batman blushed, but refused to comment about that particular statement; instead he inquired, "And what are your instincts telling you?"

"She is not a bat!" she hissed out in frustration, "She may look like a bat, talk like a bat, but she is not a bat! Whatever she truly is…it's dangerous and she is fighting it! Last night when she was fooling around with Hornet as well as yours truly, her true nature nearly broke free!"

The duo both frowned in thought at Catwoman's words, finally Batman regretfully asked, "Do you think she is a danger to Gotham?"

"No," she answered him, "If she was…you do gooders as well as the criminals such as myself would have known about it!"

"As if we don't have enough mysteries around here," ranted Robin; "Green Hornet, Zorro, and now…Batgirl!"

"Zorro?" asked Catwoman.

"Yes, Zorro, we met with him last night," explained Batman, "He told us to forget about the Green Hornet...that he wasn't the one we had to worry about."

"Oh, really?" she purred out, "And who did he say you have to worry about?"

"He told us that the criminal mastermind Hishdneveac is the one we have to worry about," Batman told her, "According to Zorro, his real name is Cavendish."

"He's supposed to be a descendent of one of the Lone Ranger deadliest enemies," added Robin, "But he doesn't look deadly according to the file we have on him, more like a buffoon!"

"Robin," chided Batman, "Even if he is a criminal, you shouldn't say such things."

"But, Batman!" protested Robin.

As the dynamic duo converse about Robin's attitude, Catwoman's mind was racing a mile a minute. Suddenly, she remembered what the Caped Crusaders, Penguin, as well as the Green Hornet were talking about before she and Batgirl showed up! 'Black Whip,' she thought to herself, 'Black Whip was the last crime fighter in Gotham before Batman showed up! What if…"

Her thoughts where interrupted by Barbara Gordon's voice shouting out, "Catwoman... what are you doing here?"

"Checking out some books!" yelled Catwoman as she quickly scuttled over to the Gotham History aisle.

Barbara gritted her teeth as she went over to the two crime fighters and repeated her question, "What is she doing here?"

"Research, Ms. Gordon," replied Batman; he didn't want to explain to the young lady about Catwoman's suspicion on Batgirl. A suspicion that growing within his own mind ever since he heard it from the criminal's lips.

"Research?" she asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered, "I don't think she will do any harm, Ms. Gordon. And unfortunately, Robin and I can't baby sit her all day. We have more important criminals to worry about, and before you ask, I don't know where Batgirl is at the moment. So, I can't ask her to watch our feline foe."

"Oh? I assume you are talking about Mr. Hishdneveac," she said as her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Catwoman, who by now was racing toward the section of the library that contained legends.

"No," he said to her disbelief, "I am talking about the Green Hornet and his masked companion."

With that comment, she turned her full attention on him, "Green Hornet! Batman, really I think you are going after the wrong man?"

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, if you would look at Crescent City's crime rate…it's gone down since the Green Hornet showed up on the scene!"

"That is because he has control of the Crescent City's criminal underworld," he gently explained to her.

"Aggh!" she cried out and slapped her face in frustration. A moment later she pinched the bridge of her nose and gestured toward the door, "Go! Just go! I'll keep an eye on Catwoman!"

Batman frowned at her reaction and started to apologize, "I am sorry I hurt your feelings, Ms. Gordon, no matter how handsome the Green Hornet seems to be…"

She snorted in disbelief, "That not it, Batman!" she yelled, "Yes, he is handsome and appears to be a criminal! But that just…oh…never mind! Just go!"

Reluctantly he and Robin left the library, 'Poor disillusion, young woman,' Batman thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon thought, 'Uncle Juan is right! He is a naive idiot!'

"Excuse me," said Catwoman as she came up to Barbara's desk, "I need to check these out."

Barbara stalked to her desk and growled out, "Do you have a library card?"

"But of course," purred out Catwoman and handed the card to her.

"Good," she muttered and the looked at the books Catwoman wanted to check out, "What the…" She picked up each book, reading the title out loud, "Gotham during the Second World War, Legends of Gotham, Legends of the Old West, Tales of the Fox…what are you up to Catwoman?"

"Oh, I have an interesting theory on Batgirl," she answered with a purr in her voice, "I just need to do a bit of research to conf-f-firm it."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously, "And just what is this theory?"

Catwoman laughed out loud and replied, "Oh, no! I am not saying…if I am right, I don't want my nose to become pointed as Penguin's!"

Barbara Gordon huffed in disgust at her reply; as soon as she finished checking the books out, she pointed toward the door, "Out!"

"Oh, don't get your tail in a twist," she said, "I'm leaving!"

As soon as she left, Barbara Gordon grabbed the phone and dialed her uncle's apartment, "Uncle Juan," she said as soon as he answered, "We may have another problem."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Britt Reid's hotel room…<br>_

* * *

><p>"Axford," growled out Britt Reid on the phone, "I don't care about the Green Hornet, what I care about is why my father didn't tell me anything about the Reid Legacy! Stop stalling and tell me!"<p>

"Mr. Reid, I don't really know, the only thing I do know your father was scared!" pleaded Mike Axford over the phone.

"About what?" he yelled, "What was he so scared about running millions in dollars worth of estate?"

Mike Axford sighed wearily, "It's not that Mr. Reid, your father and grandfather…ah, Merciful Mary! They never did get along, but things reached a boiling point after you were born! After your dear mother's funeral! I was…uh…unfortunate enough to be caught in their last conversation."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…Crescent City…May 1, 1947…<br>_

* * *

><p>Mike Axford knew he shouldn't be here in Mr. Reid's apartment without an invitation, but he wanted to see how his boss was doing after his wife's death. He tried knocking on the door, but apparently Mr. Reid was in another room. So, he let himself in with the spare key hidden in the flower pot. Currently, the wily Irishman was cooing over his boss's newborn son, Britt Reid.<p>

"Ah," he said, as the baby grasped Axford's finger within his tiny hand, "What a strong grip you have lad! You will be as great as your father when you grow up!" Suddenly he heard voices coming toward the room, "Uh-oh, lad! Both of them sound raging mad! I better hide; I remember the last time I got caught in one of their fights!"

Quickly Axford hid in the baby's linen closet as the two older Reids came into the room, "You are a damm fool, Henry!" shouted Daniel Reid, "Leaving the baby alone like this, what if someone sneaked into the house and into his room?"

"My office is down the hall!" his son protested, "Despite your lack of faith in me... I can keep my son safe!"

"Ha!" he exclaimed, and was about to say more when his grandson's cries filled the air, "Now, look what you've done! He's awake!"

"What I've done? You're the one who woke him up!" shouted Henry as he quickly lifted his son out of his crib, "There, there…tell your grandpa how mean he was!"

Within the closet, Mike Axford thought, 'More like they both woke the lad up!'

"Hmph! My fault, it's always my fault isn't it Henry?" he yelled out with sarcasm, "My fault you don't do your family duties or traditions! My fault you got drafted! My fault that Anna-Marie died from childbirth! Oh, yes…it's my fault!"

"Don't take that tone with me, father!" he shouted as he tried to calm his son down, "Just because you wish to stay in the past…"

Daniel Reid rolled his eyes in disgust, "Now we get to the heart of the matter!"

"Yes!" shouted his son, "Things have change since the wild west days! You can't catch criminals by using their methods! We must be more civilized than they are!"

Daniel wearily sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How on Earth did I raise a naive fool? Henry, you are right to a certain point! There are criminals…even today… that do their dirty work within the law, and the law can't touch them!"

"That's why you created the Daily Sentinel, right?" he asked was sarcasm.

"Oh, for Pete's Sake!" he yelled, "The newspaper can only help you to certain point, Henry!"

They were silent for a moment, listening to the baby's cries, finally Daniel Reid asked, "Let me hold him, see if I can get him to settle down!"

Reluctantly, Henry Reid handed his son to his father. As gently as he could, Daniel Reid rocked the young baby within his arms, "Shh…my boy, shh," he whispered, "I'm afraid you will have to get use to our arguments, Britt. Your Papa and I have never gotten along! Not since he entered his teens! Hopefully, you will be able to pay him back for all the grief he has given me!"

"Father!" protested Henry Reid.

"Hush, son!" scolded Daniel, "I am trying to calm the boy down!" He turned his attention back to the infant within his arms, "What a fine boy, you are! I know you miss your mama, but…" He stopped as the baby grabbed onto the amulet around his neck, his eyes widen in shock as he stared at his infant grandson.

Henry Reid frowned in concern and asked, "Father, what's wrong?"

Daniel Reid didn't answer, he merely swung his grandson around and laughed in delight, "I never thought I would see it again!"

"See what?" he asked.

His father laughed and merrily replied, "Oh, Henry! Little Britt here touched my amulet, the one that has been passed on from our great ancestor!"

Henry winced in fear, "Blasted ghost!" he grumbled.

"His is not blasted!" scolded Daniel Reid, "You just have no respect for him and what he did to bring justice to the west! Anyway, when the boy touched my amulet…I received a vision."

"A vision?" his son warily asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I saw Britt a grown man…by God Henry! He was strong, smart, proud, cunning, and had the same fire as our great ancestor!" He laughed out loud, "He will follow the same path as he did, Henry!"

"No he will not!" he exclaimed.

Daniel Reid snorted in disgust, "You can't change what will be, Henry!"

"Over my dead body!" he proclaimed, "I'll keep him away from you and anything to do with the Reid Legacy!"

"Over your dead body, huh?" he grumbled as put the baby down in his crib, "Well, he will learn the Reid Legacy over my dead body! And I know a certain fox, who can accomplish that!"

"Get out!" exclaimed Henry Reid, "Get out of my life…out of my son's life!"

"Gladly!" he shouted, "But if you think you can stop Britt's destiny…you are dreaming a fool's dream, Henry!"

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback…<br>_

* * *

><p>"And that was the last I saw of Daniel Reid," finished Mike Axford, "I sneaked out of the apartment once the cost was clear; your father was in no mood for condolences for weeks after that fight!"<p>

"Thanks, Axford," muttered Britt Reid wearily, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Right, Mr. Reid," said Axford, "Just be sure to tell me what that blasted Hornet was up to in Gotham!"

"Of course, Mike," he told him as he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I'll tell you all about him when I get back, bye!"

As soon as he hung up the phone, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't like where this is going," he muttered.

"Where do you think this is going?" asked an eerie voice behind him.

He turned around, and stared in disbelief at the spirit of John Reid, "Oh, give me a break! Was haunting my dreams enough for you?" he exclaimed.

The ghost sighed wearily and asked again, "Where did you do think this is going?"

Britt Reid didn't reply, but he did call out, "Kato! We're going out! The Green Hornet needs to have a long talk with Batgirl!"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen <em>_Minutes __Later__…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Batman and Robin were on their way back to the Batcave, after fruitlessly searching for the Black Beauty… when the object of their search raced passed them. "There they are, Batman!" shouted Robin.<p>

"I see them…let's see if we can catch that infernal bug!" yelled Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Black Beauty…<br>_

* * *

><p>Kato looked up in the review mirror, "We got company," he told the Green Hornet.<p>

"Loose them!" ordered the Green Hornet, "We don't need that bat!"

"I'll try," said Kato as he proceeded to attempt to loose them.

"You do know that there is an easier way in contacting her?" asked John Reid, who was sitting beside his nephew.

The Green Hornet rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And how do I do that?" he sarcastically asked.

"Your Uncle John is in the car... isn't he?" asked Kato as he noticed his boss talking to himself.

"Yes!" he shouted in aggravation.

It was John Reid's turn to roll his eyes, "Britt, think! She gave my amulet to you!"

The Green Hornet was quiet for a moment then he growled out, "Barbara Gordon!"

"What about her?" Kato asked as he made a sharp turn.

"Batgirl is Barbara Gordon!" he exclaimed. He then turned his attention to the ghost, "If she is Batgirl, then her uncle…why do I get the feeling that Hishdneveac or whatever he calls himself is going after the wrong masked man?"

For the first time, John Reid smiled at his heir and said, "Finally, you're listening to your elders!"

Quickly the Green Hornet started to change his clothes, "Kato, find a place where you can drop Britt Reid off without the Bat noticing! I need to make a trip to the library!"


	4. A Bat's or is it Fox's Dilemma

_Once again…I own nothing…_

_**Bold = Spanish  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Let's go back a bit…before the dynamic car chase between the Caped Crusaders and the Green Hornet…<em>

_Batgirl's Secret Hideout…_

* * *

><p>Juan Del La Vega was currently reviewing his notes on Hishdneveac when he heard footsteps coming down the secret staircase; he looked up and cried out in delight, <strong>"Aunt Maria! James! What are you doing here?"<br>**

His son, Felipe, who was behind them, laughed in amusement at the sight of his father hugging the breath out of his elderly aunt as well as his 'just returned from the army' cousin.

"**Aggah****!" **exclaimed James Gordon Jr., **"Uncle Juan, be careful! My arm is still healing!"  
><strong>

"**What happened to your arm?" **he shouted out as he looked at his nephew in concern; as well as thanking god that with the expectation of his looks…he took after the Del La Vega side of his family in personality.

He's nephew rubbed his injured arm as he remembered how he sustained the injury, **"Let's just say I got a little too close to our bomb expert's line of work," **he said and then raised his hand to prevent further questioning, **"That's all I am saying on the subject, Uncle. Aunt Sophia and Felipe were helping me recover at home when you called about your Hornet problem. I decided instead of being bored to death in bed…I could get the rest I needed by tagging along with Felipe."  
><strong>

Felipe gave his cousin an amused look, **"In other words, I helped him sneak out of our Mother's tender care…she thinks I took him back to the VA hospital before I left for Texas."  
><strong>

Juan groaned in misery, **"Why on Earth did you do that? Your Aunt Sophia is already in a bad mood, and she's going to blame me for your escape! Now, instead of one week in Paris, it will be two!"  
><strong>

James and Felipe gave him an amused look, finally Felipe said, **"What can I say Papa? You were a good influence; remember what you taught us…"  
><strong>

"**It's not easy keeping a caged fox!" **the four of them said together. Laughter reigned thru the group; finally Juan Del Vega asked with an exasperated tone, **"Aunt Maria, what are you doing with these two?"  
><strong>

His aunt huffed in annoyance as she slapped him over the head, **"Don't take that tone with me young man! I can still whip you…easily! And the answer to your question is quite simple; I was visiting my godchildren when I was waked up in the middle of the night by a phone call from Zorro! Apparently he wanted my dearly, beloved, genius godchildren to perform a miracle by creating a couple of remote control robots!"  
><strong>

Juan Del La Vega rubbed his forehead wearily, **"And naturally you became curious,"** he said.

"**Naturally," **she said with sarcasm, **"When these two hoodlums came to the house, I cornered them and got the entire story!" ** She shook her head in amazement and weariness, **"I knew… I should have insisted more…no…fought more with Henry Reid in my rights as Britt's godmother! Maybe this entire mess could have been avoided!"  
><strong>

Felipe looked over at his aunt in concern, **"You didn't know he would deny him his heritage, Aunt Maria."  
><strong>

"**I should have!" **she protested as she… leaning heavily on her cane… began to pace the room, **"Even as a boy, Henry Reid was a pompous windbag! He despised anything to do with the past, particularly his family's history!"  
><strong>

As she continued to rant and pace; Juan Del La Vega leaned over and whispered to the two young men, **"How long has she been like this?"  
><strong>

"**Since we were safely out of our cousins' sight,"** softly said Felipe.

"**You should have heard her on the plane," **commented James, **"I didn't know she could curse that well!"  
><strong>

"**Thank you, James," **she said to them, **"And for your information, I'm old…not death or blind!"  
><strong>

Before the men could comment on that statement, the police radio called out: "This is Robin, Batman and I are in pursuit of the Black Beauty! Please clear the roads and set up road blocks at these locations…"

Juan Del La Vega slapped his forehead in frustration and bellowed, **"I told that buffoon to forget about the Green Hornet and concentrate on Hishdneveac!"  
><strong>

Maria Del La Vega snorted in disgust, **"And you really thought that naïve, young man would listen to you?"  
><strong>

Juan didn't say anything for a moment; he merely closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally, he said, **"I really, truly didn't want to force Barbara into the role of the Black Whip…but that nitwit leaves me with no choice!"  
><strong>

"**Force?" **shouted Maria and James.

He didn't reply to the question, instead he picked up the phone and dialed the Gotham City Library, **"Barbara…yes, Felipe is here and so are James and Aunt Maria," **he said over the phone, **"There is no time for explanations! The Caped Crusaders are currently chasing the Black Beauty thru the streets! I know you do not want to do this, but I need you to go to your mother's old hideout and…"**

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City Library…Main Desk…<em>

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon's jaw clenched in anger as her uncle explained his plan, as she noticed her assistant going by her with a stack of books…she gestured to her colleague to wait a moment. Finally she said, <strong>"I understand, Uncle Juan…Yes, I know you didn't want to force me to do this! You had everything tailored made for me and bought me a '62 Black Harley? Even modified it yourself? Yes, it's a surprise…yes…I am not blaming you, Uncle Juan…I realize what's at stake…Adios!" <strong>It took all of her willpower not to slam the receiver down onto the phone; she lookedup at her assistant and said as pleasantly as she could, "Mildred…my brother is back from the war!"

"That's wonderful, Ms. Gordon!" exclaimed Mildred Hemmings, "Where is he?"

"At my apartment, with my Uncle Juan," she replied, "My Great-Aunt Maria and cousin Felipe are there as well. Do you think you can take over for me? It's been so long since I seen him or the rest of my family!"

"Of course, you go ahead and take the rest of the day off!" she shouted, "Be sure to give him a hug and kiss from me! The last time I saw him was at your Mama's funeral!"

Barbara smiled and said, "I will." As she raced out the door, she thought, 'Right after I save the Hornet's ass!'

Quickly, Barbara Gordon raced down an alleyway next to the library…as she went underneath a metal staircase attached to the library building…she pushed up on one of the steps. Immediately on the ground beneath her, a hidden door with a staircase leading down a dark passageway was reveled. As she raced down the stairway, Barbara Gordon's personality began to shift as the crime fighter beneath her civilian attire…beneath her Batgirl persona…began to come to the surface.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later…<em>

* * *

><p>Across the street from the Gotham City Library, at an old warehouse, a secret door quickly opened from the side of the building. A black figure on a black Harley motorcycle rushed out and onto the road. The figure was dressed similar to Zorro with gold linings and no cape; a black mask covered the figure's lower face…the only thing noticeable about the face were the brown eyes that shone in fury.<p>

As the figure passed the Gothamites, they gasped in fear and amazement! One old gentleman screamed out, "By Golly! It's the Black Whip! He's back!"

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt Reid out of his Green Hornet attire, called out, "Faster, Kato. He's gaining on us!"<p>

In the Batmobile, Robin called out, "Faster, Batman we're gaining on them!"

Just as it would seem that the Caped Crusaders would finally catch the dastardly Green Hornet and his masked accomplice...the Black Whip cut between the two vehicles. Quickly, Batman put on the brakes and yelled, "What in blazes?"

Meanwhile, the Black Beauty sped away from the scene…inside Britt Reid sighed with relief and said, "Good job, Kato! That was lucky…we lost them!"

The ghost of his ancestor merely shook his head, and muttered as he disappeared from sight, "You don't know how lucky!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at the scene, the Caped Crusaders stared in wonder at the Black Whip, not realizing who the crime fighter was…<em>

* * *

><p>"I am not one who would usually charges first, and ask questions later…but in this instance…considering we were so close in capturing the Green Hornet," said Batman who trailed off due to his fury.<p>

"Let's get him!" finished Robin, and then he as well as Batman charged out of the Batmobile.

The Black Whip's eyes crinkled in amusement as she got off her Harley and prepared to meet the Caped Crusaders in battle.

Batman and Robin tried to punch the masked figure, but the Black Whip always ducked or rolled out of their reach. Finally, the Caped Crusaders drew out their batarangs and threw them at the crime fighter in order to knock her out. But, the Black Whip merely caught them in the air before her and threw them on the ground…breaking them into pieces.

"Uh-oh," muttered Robin as the masked figure pulled out a black whip and started to use it against them. The Caped Crusaders tried catching the whip in mid-air as it was swung against them…but they failed. They were so busy with the whip that was before their eyes…that they didn't noticed the second whip that the Black Whip slipped out of her hidden belt and used against them. The second whip swirled around their feet…one foot on Robin and one foot on Batman…when the whip was tight enough, she pulled!

The Dynamic Duo fell onto the ground…hard! With a flick of her wrist she untied the whip around their feet…she dropped the first whip onto the ground. She then, threw a small capsule at Batman; finally, she took a smoke canister from her belt and threw it on the ground. While smoke filled the air, and the Caped Crusaders coughing their heads off…she swiftly picked up her whips; rolled them up and stored them away on her belt. Quickly, she got on her Harley and drove off rapidly out of sight.

When the smoke cleared, Robin exclaimed as he got up off the ground, "Holy Smokes, Batman! He got away!"

"But, he did leave us something," said Batman as stood up and examine the capsule, "It looks like some sort of…ah!" He broke the capsule, and out popped a folded, piece of paper. "It's a message, Robin!" he exclaimed as he unfolded it.

"Jeepers, Batman!" he shouted, "What does it say?"

"It says, Dear Batman and Robin," he read, "Zorro told you to forget about the Green Hornet, and concentrate on Cavendish! Cavendish is the current, major threat to Gotham City! Not the Green Hornet!"

"Again with Hishdneveac, or whatever he calls himself," grumbled Robin.

Batman ignored his partner, and muttered in amazement, "I don't believe this!"

"Believe what, Batman?" asked Robin.

"The note is signed by the Black Whip!" he exclaimed.

Robin stared at his partner in shock, finally he yelled, "Holy foxes!"

* * *

><p><em>Shortly, thereafter…Batgirl's Secret Hideout…<em>

* * *

><p>James Gordon Jr., whom was busy holding a flashlight for his cousin, raised an eyebrow as the Black Whip came storming into the hideout on her bike. As she got off, he asked, "Are you going to bite me if I say it's good to see you, little sister?"<p>

Barbara Gordon huffed in exasperation as she took off her mask, "Of course, not! However, if it was Batman or the Green Hornet would be a different story!" Then she broke out in a wide smile, "I am so glad your home!" she said as she went up to him and gave him a big hug.

He yelped, "Watch the arm!"

"What on Earth happened to it, Jamie?"

"It's a long story," he groaned out, "that I really don't want to tell!"

"Would you please hold the light still, Jamie!" pleaded Felipe, whom had his hands full putting together one of the humanoid robots, "Barbara, we can have a big fiesta in Jamie's honor later! Right now we need to get these robots done!"

"Right," agreed Barbara as she went to her changing area, "Where are Uncle Juan and Aunt Maria?"

"Upstairs talking," answered her brother and then watched as she went to her changing area, "What are you doing?"

"The Caped Crusaders are most likely headed toward Dad's office after I gave them that little note," she replied as she stopped before the changing screen, "Batgirl needs to be in on that meeting!"

"And why does Batgirl need to be in on that meeting?" asked a very familiar, feminine voice.

Looking up, they watched Maria Del La Vega, leaning heavily on her cane, as she slowly made her way down the stairs. When she reached the last step, she repeated her question, "Well, Barbara? Why does Batgirl need to be in on that meeting?"

"I don't want them to make a connection between Batgirl and the Black Whip," answered Barbara, "Catwoman is already making the connection between the two crime fighters, and the last thing I need is for the Caped Crusaders as well as Daddy to make the connection as well!"

She stared at niece for a moment, finally she ordered, "James, Felipe go upstairs and eat some lunch; Barbara and I need to have a long talk."

The men didn't say a word as the hustled up the stairs, when they were finally alone…Maria sighed wearily as she sat down in Barbara's dressing chair. **"Barbara…"**

"**Yes, Aunt Maria?"** she asked.

"**Why are you so scared about becoming the Black Whip?**" she asked and then raised her hand to stop her niece from answering, **"I want you to think about your answer before you reply, Barbara. I know what you told Juan, but I believe that is only half of the answer…what are you scared of my little fox?"  
><strong>

Barbara Gordon opened and closed her mouth for a few moments, finally she said, **"I've got to go…Batgirl is needed."  
><strong>

As she quickly got ready, her aunt drummed her fingers on the dressing table in thought. When Batgirl emerged and was getting ready to ride off on her Bat-cycle…her aunt called out, **"Batgirl!"  
><strong>

"**Yes, Aunt Maria?"  
><strong>

"**Your true self emerged when you were fighting Batman and Robin…it will not want to remain hidden for long," **she cautioned her niece.

"**What are you talking about?"  
><strong>

"**What I am talking about?" **snapped Maria Del La Vega **"What I am talking about is that you can not keep this up forever! Sooner, or later the fox within you is going to come out…in full force…while your Batgirl or Barbara Gordon!"  
><strong>

Batgirl bit her lip in thought, finally she said, **"That's a chance I am going to have to take…I don't have time to deal with this right now."  
><strong>

As she roared out of the hideout, her aunt closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, **"That girl is too much like her mother!" **she grumbled to herself, "And I am too old to deal with this brand of youthful nonsense!" She sighed again, and drummed her fingers on the desk…her sharp mind deep in thought. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her…and it wasn't about her niece's stubbornness about becoming the Black Whip. With a pale face, she hobbled up the stairs, **"Juan!"** she bellowed, **"In the Holy Father's name…please tell me you have a back-up plan!"**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Gotham City Library…Britt Reid is hoping to speak to Barbara Gordon…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt Reid walked into the library, and up to the main desk that was currently manned by Mildred Hemmings. "Excuse me, is Barbara Gordon here?" he asked.<p>

"I am afraid not, sir," she answered, "Ms. Gordon has left for the day."

"Will she be in tomorrow?"

"I don't know," she honestly replied, "Do you want to leave a message for her?" she asked.

Britt thought for a moment, and then said, "No, thank you." Quickly he left the library and into the side alley, where Kato was waiting within the Black Beauty.

Kato raised a brow as his friend entered the car, "That was fast," he commented.

"She's not there," he said, "I wonder where she is…"

Suddenly, the radio turned on by itself and started to rapidly switch stations. The two men stared at it in amazement, "Kato," he warily asked, "Are you…?"

"No," he responded and equally suspicious, "I believe it's your Uncle John."

Finally, the radio stopped on one particularly station, "Hey, this is the Mad Bat on KRGTH…this is just in all you cats! Guess whose back in town? No, it's not the Joker or the Riddler…it's the Black Whip!" announced the d.j; "That's right…Gotham's previous crime fighter is back in town! And he has brought along his partner… El Zorro himself from Los Angeles! Where did this silent fox show up? Breaking up a car chase between our own Caped Crusaders and Crescent City's notorious masked criminal…the Green Hornet!"

Kato shut off the radio, and said, "Apparently, that was how we got so lucky with Batman and Robin."

Britt Reid didn't respond to this comment, he merely wearily sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally Kato asked, "What are we going to do? We need to get in contact with her!"

"I know that Kato," he snapped and sighed once more, "I'm sorry, these past few days…aagh! I don't know what we're going to do! She could be in any of her identities Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, and now apparently the Black Whip!"

"What about Zorro?" Kato asked.

"Zorro is busy trying to keep Cavendish off your trail," answered John Reid as he once again appeared beside his nephew.

Britt Reid rolled his eyes, "Terrific," he said with sarcasm, "Our favorite ghost is back and he says Zorro is too busy keeping Hishdneveac…Cavendish…whatever he calls himself off our trail!"

Kato was silent for a moment in thought, finally he queried, "Boss…Britt…do you think the reason all of this is happening…why Zorro and his family seem so keen in protecting you from Cavendish as well as Batman…trying to get you in accepting your inheritance from your grandfather…could you be the…"

"Stop!" interrupted Britt as he raised his hand, "I don't want to hear it!"

"But…"

"Kato!" he shouted, "I don't want to hear it or even know it's possible…not without proof!"

"Mr. Reid!" protested Kato, "It's the only possibility that…"

"Kato, drop it!" he ordered.

Kato sighed and reluctantly agreed, "Very well."

John Reid was silent thru this exchange; finally he just shook his head despairingly and said, "Proof? Britt, your heart already knows the answer…why do you need proof?"

"Because I do," he firmly answered his uncle's spirit.

The ghost didn't respond, he merely groaned in misery as he disappeared from sight once again.

Britt waved his hand around the area where the ghost sat…once he was certain that his uncle's spirit was indeed gone, he ordered, "Drive to the Iceberg, the Green Hornet and Kato are going to stop there for lunch!"

"May I ask, why?"

"If we're going to find Ms. Gordon… no matter what persona she's in!" he replied as he changed his clothes, "That criminal hideout is our best bet!"

* * *

><p><em>Shortly thereafter…Police Headquarters…Commissioner Gordon's Office…<em>

* * *

><p>"The Black Whip!" shouted Chief O'Hara and Commissioner Gordon in unison.<p>

"Yes," said Batman, "Apparently he is back within the city and has joined his traditional partner, Zorro."

"Glory be!" muttered Chief O'Hara, "I remember when I first saw the Black Whip; I was a sergeant on the beat… there was this huge fire at Pinkston Stamp Factory! It was set by that gangster, Mallard! Poor old, Mr. Pinkston was tied up in his office when they started it! The Black Whip somehow made his way in there, freed Mr. Pinkston…and than used one of the delivery trucks to burst his way out of the building!"

"I remember reading about that in the Gotham Gazette," mused Gordon, "My wife, who was my fiancé at the time, always sent me the local newspapers to me when I was training at Ft. Hood."

Batman coughed to interrupt their trip down memory lane, "Gentleman, let's not get off track here. For some reason, both Zorro as well as the Black Whip wants us to concentrate on Mr. Hishdneveac and forget about the Green Hornet."

"Why?" asked Chief O'Hara.

"That is the million dollar question," Robin said with frustration.

Everyone was silent for a moment, as the four of them paced the floor in thought, finally Commissioner Gordon asked, "Batman, do you think that the reason Zorro and the Black Whip are so worried about Hishdneveac is because of that Silver Horse Award your suppose to receive tonight from the American Old West Association?"

"Yes," he said in agreement, "Zorro indicated that Hishdneveac may set up some sort of trap for me at the ceremony tonight?"

"Then maybe…" muttered Gordon in amazement, "You're the heir of the Lone Ranger!"

"Glory be!" said Chief O'Hara in awe.

Batman blushed as he denied, "I am afraid that is impossible gentleman."

"Why ever not Batman?" shouted Robin, "Zorro did say that the heir of the Lone Ranger was in Gotham!"

"For two reasons, Robin," he explained as he raised a finger in the air, "He never confirmed or denied that I was the heir of the Lone Ranger, just that the heir was within the city, Robin. But the most important reason gentlemen, is that none of my ancestors were in Texas when the Lone Ranger began his legendary career."

"So, you can't be the heir," grumbled Robin in disappointment.

"Indeed," he said and then a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute…perhaps we do know who the heir is!"

"Who?" they asked.

"Catwoman did say that there was something about her," he muttered, "And she is the only one who I can think of…"

"She?" asked Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara.

At the same time Robin yelled in amazement, "You don't mean Batgirl!"

"Did someone say my name?" asked Batgirl as she climbed thru the window.

"Batgirl!" shouted the gentlemen.

She smiled pleasantly and said, "That is not…I mean one of my names."

"Of course," muttered Batman thoughtfully, "Batgirl, did any of your ancestors come from Texas?"

Batgirl gave him a look of apprehension as she answered, "Yes, but…"

"You're the heir!" shouted Robin in amazement.

"What!" she bellowed in shock.

"Yes, Batgirl," Batman told her, "We know you are the heir."

"You do?" she asked in astonishment as she thought, 'Damm it! They know I'm the heir of the Black Whip!'

"Yes," he told her sternly, "The only thing I want to know is why did you hide from us that you're the heir of the Lone Ranger!"

Batgirl gaped at him in shock, finally she stuttered out, "Wh-what! Batman, I am not…"

"Not surprise we figured out?" he interrupted her, "It was Catwoman who first suspected it Batgirl, with Zorro and the Black Whip showing up…it is the most obvious conclusion."

"But.." she started to say.

"Plus you did confirm to us that you had an ancestor from Texas," interrupted Robin.

"But he…" she started to say once again.

"Don't worry Batgirl, we will protect you from Hishdneveac!" yelled Robin.

By this time Batgirl was turning red in angry, and just as her aunt warned her…the fox within her came out to play. Snatching her father's letter opener from the desk, she thru it at Robin. He tried to duck, but the small knife hit the glove on his hand and pinned him to wall.

"Batgirl!" everyone shouted, and then Batman chided her, "Young ladies should not…!"

"Enough!" she interrupted him with such fury that everyone within the room immediately went quiet. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm down, but she was unsuccessful. Finally, she said angrily, "Batman…for your information, my ancestor went to Texas after the attack on the Alamo! After the Mexican War, he left Texas and returned home!"

Silence reined over the room, finally Chief O'Hara asked, "So that means you're not the heir of the Lone Ranger?"

"No!" she bellowed and then with a huff of disgust, she left the room via the window.

"Well," muttered Commissioner Gordon, "Back to the drawing board."

"Indeed," Batman muttered mournfully.

"Uh, Batman, can you please help me?" asked Robin as he tugged at the small knife that had pinned him to the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet and his partner walked into the Iceberg and stopped in shock at the sight they saw. Instead of a prestigious criminal hang out…it was turned into a scruffy, criminal saloon. Tables were overturned, drunken cowboys laughing as they shot the expensive chandeliers, and a pale faced Penguin was sitting at the bar beside the last person that the Green Hornet wanted to see at the moment… "Hishdneveac!" hissed out the Green Hornet in disbelief.<p>

"Hornet!" he shouted out in pleasure, "You're just in time for the party!"


	5. A Mad Man's Tale

_Yeesh! The past few months…particularly the last few weeks… have been hell! At least the Olympics are here…thank goodness! Anyway, here is the next chapter…and once again I don't own anything!_

**Bold **=**Spanish  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet stared at the gangster as he gave him a forced smile, "I didn't know that there was a party going on Hishdneveac," he told him, "I just came in here for a quiet lunch…where hopefully I wouldn't be bothered by those nitwit Crusaders!"<p>

'Yes," mused Hishdneveac and then he slapped the Penguin on the back, "Penggy and I…"

"Penguin!" he furiously squawked out and then turned his attention to the Green Hornet, "Heard about it over the radio, whahhh! Batman and Robin chasing you all over the city! If it wasn't for the Black Whip, they would have caught you!"

"Tell me about it!" shouted the Green Hornet in frustration as he sat down at the bar stool and gestured to the bartender, "Shot of Jack Daniels," he looked over at Kato, "You want anything?"

Kato shook his head, "I'm driving, remember? I'll have some saki later."

As they watched the Green Hornet drowned his drink with only gulp, Hishdneveac mused out loud, "Jack Daniels, hmm? Funny that was the Lone Ranger's favorite drink whenever he allowed himself to drink…and he drank rarely!"

The Penguin and Green Hornet rolled their eyes in weariness while Kato gave his boss a knowing look and asked, "Really?"

"Yes," he answered as he took out a cigar from his pocket, "By the way, why did the Black Whip save your hide?"

"I don't know;" he half lied as well as half denied, "And frankly, I don't care!" He looked toward the bartender and gestured towards his glass, "Give me another shot!" He then looked back at Hishdneveac, "If you don't mind me asking, Hishdneveac…why in the world do you as well as the rest of your family…hate the Lone Ranger so much that you're willing to kill his so-called heir? The man has been dead and gone for decades!"

Hishdneveac remained silent for a moment, finally he answered as he smoked his cigar, "Dead for decades…yes, but not gone! That infernal masked man became a legend! What do people today think of the Wild West? Who do they think of ? I'll tell you who! Calamity Jane, Buffalo Bill, Geronimo, Wild Bill Hickok, Annie Oakley, and numerous others! But, always…the top four on that legendary list are Zorro, the Black Whip, Tonto, and the Lone Ranger!"

He took a deep breath and continued his rant, "Zorro and the Black Whip, or should I say they're descendents are still active today… Tonto went home and died an old man; but no one knows what happened to the Lone Ranger except those three interfering crime fighters and they never told a soul! My family could have been legends! We could have ruled Texas! We could have brought peace to the West, not that Indian or those masked men!"

Penguin, Kato, and the Green Hornet looked at each other; finally it was Penguin who asked, timidly, "What do you mean?"

Hishdneveac didn't say anything, but he took his Colt 66 from his coat pocket and fired several shots into the ceiling. His entire gang stopped what they were doing, and he shouted at them, "Gather around men! Its story time! These fine gentlemen want to know about the great Butch Cavendish!"

As his men gathered around the bar, a certain spirit was pitching the bridge of his nose, "He had to get the Reid luck for trouble!" he grumbled in disgust. Groaning, he looked up and immediately noticed that the bartender had sneaked off toward the phone booth that was in the corner. The spirit's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he immediately drifted over toward the man and listened in.

"Sarge," whispered the bartender, "You better get who know who over here! The Green Hornet and Hishdneveac are right here in the Iceberg!"

John Reid slapped his face in aggravation as he realized what was happening and muttered, "Oh…for the love of…" He look toward the sky and shouted as he disappeared from sight, "Victoria Gordon, please punch that blasted fool again!"

Meanwhile, Hishdneveac was telling his story, "It begin a century ago, at Vicksburg, Major Buchan "Butch" Cavendish and the soldiers under his command was facing a court marshal with that drunken fool, General Grant, as the head judge. They were charged with murder, rape, and looting following the surrender of Vicksburg."

"The spoils of war," muttered Kato.

"Indeed," agreed Hishdneveac as he puffed on his cigar, "He felt that his men deserved a reward for all of their hard work, unfortunately that fool Grant didn't see it that way and gave them a dishonorable discharged. Major Cavendish, as he left with his men from Vicksburg, swore that he would show Grant and the rest of world that he was destined for greatness! He led his men to Texas, and when first laid eyes on that great land…he decided then and there that he would rule it! He would become the emperor of the New Republic of Texas!"

The Green Hornet, Penguin, and Kato exchange glances at this phrase; the Penguin leaned into the Hornet and whispered, "Whaa, why do I get the feeling that this is a bit too personal for him?"

"It is," softly muttered Hornet, "Hishdneveac is Cavendish spelled backwards."

The Penguin stared at him in shock, as they listened Cavendish say, "Since the war was still going on at this time, he decided it would be a perfect time to establish a foothold in Texas."

"I study villains and heroes in history as a past time," softly spoke the Penguin to the Hornet once again, "In order to make certain I don't make the same mistakes as my predecessors! Butch Cavendish was absolutely insane…on the same level as Hitler! If Hishdneveac is just as insane as his ancestor, we're in a great deal of danger! As much as I hate to say it…we're going to need someone to rescue us!"

The Green Hornet remained silent as he gazed at Hishdneveac whom by now was standing on the bar, finally Kato whispered, "Penguin, 'a great deal of danger' is an understatement!"

"Whaa, what do you mean?" he asked.

Kato didn't reply he merely gave his boss a 'are you still in denial' look; The Green Hornet gave him a dirty look in return and softly hissed out, "Now is not the time for this!"

"Did you say something, Hornet?" asked Hishdneveac in annoyance at being interrupted.

Thinking fast, he replied, "Just thinking about the infamous Texas Rangers, they were around after the Civil War, weren't they?"

Hishdneveac made a face as he replied, "Yes, unfortunately. Led be that former Confederate do-gooder Daniel Reid!"

"Any relation to Britt Reid, the publisher of the Daily Sentinel?" asked the Green Hornet due to the fact if he didn't ask the question, it would make everyone suspicious of him.

"Yes," he replied, "He is Captain Daniel Reid's great-great grandson. Though I have to admit the current Reid is not as annoying as his blasted ancestor!"

'You're right,' thought Kato to himself, 'He is not like the first Daniel Reid, he takes after his great-great uncle.'

"Anyway," continued Hishdneveac, "Major Cavendish was well on his way in ruling Texas, but first he had to get rid of Daniel Reid and his Texas Rangers. He managed to place a spy within the ranks; however it would be months before the spy managed to gain Captain Reid's confidence. In the mean time…"

As the insane criminal talked, the Green Hornet was thinking, 'Uncle John, ghost or not, I could really use your help in getting out of this mess!'

* * *

><p><em>Batgirl's Secret Hideout…<br>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Just a little more," <strong>muttered Juan Del La Vega as he and his son lifted the last robot into the van that Alfred had obtained for the mysterious Zorro.

Watching the two were James Gordon Jr. and Maria Del La Vega, the latter of the two was grumbling under her breath, **"No, back-up plan! No, need for one Aunt Maria…I have everything under control…bah!"  
><strong>

"**He does, Aunt Maria,"** muttered Felipe as he struggled with his father to load the last robot, **"Stop worrying... everything will be fine!"  
><strong>

"**Fine my ass!"** she shouted and glared at the current cause of her fury, **"How often have I told you, your father has told you, and your grandfather has told you, Juan?! A fox must always have a back-up plan; otherwise things usual go to hell when a fox doesn't have one!"  
><strong>

"**Aunt Maria,"** he said with a huff as he finally sat the robot down, **"I didn't have much time to come up with a back-up plan…don't worry! I have everything under control!"  
><strong>

Suddenly a gust of wind swirled around them, and then a small snap could be heard through out the room. They looked toward the noise and near Barbara's Batgirl Make Up Table…a tube of lipstick was floating in mid-air.

"**What the fuck?"** whispered James Gordon Jr.

"**My sentiments exactly,"** muttered Felipe.

Juan narrowed his eyes as he answered as well as chided his nephew's question, **"Mind your language, James! It is the ghost of the Lone Ranger…something must be wrong; this little stunt of his will most likely take a great deal of energy out of him."  
><strong>

As they watched, the lipstick wrote a series of words on the mirror:

HEIR DANGER

CAVENDISH

BATMAN

ICEBERG

The lipstick dropped on to the floor, and dead silence reigned over the room. Juan closed his eyes, and growled out with aggravation, **"Do not say a word, Aunt Maria! Not a single word!"  
><strong>

"**What did you say Juan?"** asked Aunt Maria innocently as she cupped her hand to her ear, **"I may actually be losing my hearing, what did you say?"  
><strong>

"**Aunt Maria,"** he growled out, **"You know damm well that you're hearing is excellent!"  
><strong>

"**Oh!"** she said as she pretended that she heard him incorrectly, **"You want me to say something? Very well…I told you so!"  
><strong>

Juan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, cursing under his breath…finally he looked up **"Aunt Maria contact Barbara over the cb and tell her to go rescue the Hornet... again!"** he ordered, **"Felipe, James your coming with me to Gotham Hall!"  
><strong>

"**But, Uncle Juan!"** protested James Gordon Jr., **"I can't do a thing crippled up like this! Also, let's not forget the fact I don't have a mask to hide my identity!"  
><strong>

"**All you have to do,"** he explained patiently as he changed into Zorro, **"Is stay in the van and control the robots. Are ready, son?"  
><strong>

"**Yes, Papa,"** said Felipe has finished changing into his costume; it was similar to Zorro's costume with the exception of the color, it was brown instead of black.

"**James?"** he asked as placed his hat on his head.

James rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "This is going to be a disaster without a back up plan."

"**James! What did you say?**" asked Zorro sternly.

"**Nothing, Uncle,"** he replied as he got into the back of the van.

As they drove off into the night, Maria Del La Vega rolled her eyes in annoyance, **"Everything will be all right, Aunt Maria,"** she repeated in sarcasm as she hobbled over to the cb, **"I have everything under control, Aunt Maria. Under control! Bah! If he has everything under control, then I am a cabaret dancer!"  
><strong>

Picking up the microphone, she called out, **"Old Fox to Fox Girl…"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>The Penguin didn't like this…he did like this situation one bit! And he couldn't think of a way to get out of it without asking a huge favor from one of fellow criminal comrades! He looked over at his companions and quietly asked, "Do you either of you enjoy this mad man's tale?"<p>

The Green Hornet and his masked companion looked at each other for a moment, finally the Green Hornet softly growled out, "No."

"Neither do I," confessed the Penguin, "Do either of you have any idea how we are going to get out of this?"

The Green Hornet gave him a furious glare and hissed out, "Penguin, if you have an idea…I am listening!"

The Penguin remain silent for a moment as he mentally went thru his list of his comrades who were sane enough and out of prison to help them, finally he sighed and whispered, "I do, but I will need you to keep Hishdneveac …Cavendish…whatever he calls himself distracted while I make a phone call!"

The Green Hornet sighed deeply in aggravation, finally he replied, "Fine!"

"Good, oh and Hornet…I fear we are both going to be in debt to the person I am calling," he told him.

The masked criminal pinched the bridge of his nose, and growled out, "As long as it's not Batman or someone who can make this situation even worse…."

"Not Batman," softly protested Penguin, "You met her last night…the Queen of Gotham's Underworld."

"Catwoman…fine!" he muttered in disgust, He then turned his attention to the insane outlaw, "Hishdneveac is it true that Cavendish was the one who murdered thirty Texas Rangers in Bryan's Gap?"

"Why…yes!" he with pride, "It was one of Major Cavendish's finest moments! Of course, it's merely behind the time he captured President Grant…"

"How did he do it?" interrupted the Green Hornet as tried not to throw up in asking the revolting question, he remembered his visions of the massacre quite vividly.

"Well, first his spy told Captain Reid about a possible hideout for Butch Cavendish," he replied and then started to go into great detail on the events that led up to the massacre.

Meanwhile no one noticed, other than the Green Hornet and his masked companion, the Penguin as he quickly crawled from the bar to his private office.

* * *

><p><em>Catwoman's secret hideout at the old Gotham Yarn Factory…<em>

* * *

><p>Catwoman was currently reading 'Gotham during the Second World War' by Martha Wayne. "Fascinating," she purred out loud, "Absolutely fascinating!"<p>

"What is so fascinating Catwoman?" asked Catnip nervously as he dusted her giant, golden, Bastet statue.

"The Black Whip," replied Catwoman, "Like his predecessors, he should have continued protecting Gotham even when the Second World War was over with! But there has been no sign of him until today when he broke up that car chase between Batman and the Green Hornet."

"Which means?"

"It means that something must have happened to him, according to this book…he wasn't killed, merely disappeared! He was old enough to have children!"

"So?"

"So?" she hissed out as she slammed the book closed, "So? Haven't you been paying attention to what I have been saying?"

"No," he replied in fear.

Catwoman growled in fury, and was about to rip her henchman a new one when the phone rang. Growling and spitting underneath her breath, she answered, "Hello?"

"Catwoman, this Penguin," he replied.

"Penguin," she purred out, "What can I do for you?"

"Whaa," he said, "I am here at the Iceberg with the Green Hornet and his masked accomplice…we need you to come rescue us."

"Rescue?" she shouted, "Who do you take me for... Batgirl?!"

"Please," he begged her, "its Hishdneveac! He's real name is Cavendish and he is more insane than the Joker! We have good chance at being slaughtered!"

As he continued to plead, Catwoman's mind was racing, 'If I am right and that Batgirl is really the current Black Whip,' she thought, 'then the reason for that act last night and rescuing the Hornet this morning is because…' Quickly she interrupted the Penguin's begging, "Fine! But I want my claws on the Green Hornet! And you're going to help me capture him!"

"What?" shouted Penguin, "Didn't you say last night you thought he had a girlfriend?! Besides he is a fellow criminal!"

'Fellow criminal my pussy willow, he is just using his ancestor's old trick!' she thought to herself while at the same time she asked, "Penguin, do you enjoy living?"

"Yes," he squawked out.

"Then do what I say!" she shouted, "I'll be there shortly, until then…do not do anything rash!" As she hung up the phone, she yelled out, "Catnip! Wake up Catnap and the others from their catnap! We're going to have to play the some what Bat trio at the Iceberg!"

"Right away, Catwoman!" he said as raced into another room.

As she impatiently waited for her henchmen, she thought, 'If this doesn't bring Batgirl, or should I say the Black Whip, to our final showdown…nothing will!'

* * *

><p><em>At the same time...Batgirl otherwise known as the Black Whip…<em>

_was sitting outside the Gotham Yarn Factory…_

* * *

><p>'Finally found that blasted cat!' she thought to herself, and was about to sneak in when her cb on her bike called out, <strong>"Old Fox to Fox Girl…"<br>**

Rolling her eyes at her aunt's sarcasm, she picked up her mike and said, "Batgirl here, Old Fox. What's wrong now?"

"**Young Ranger as well as his companion," **she replied, **"are cornered by Cavendish and his men at the Iceberg. The dimwit Bats are on they're way there as well."  
><strong>

"Oh, for the love of St. Peter!" she exclaimed she slammed her hand on her thigh, "Can't those two stay out of…" Her eyes widen as she immediately noticed Catwoman with her men leaving her hideout on motorbikes and heading in the same direction as the Iceberg. Cursing under her breath, she spoke into her mike, **"You can add Catwoman and her men to the list!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Batgirl's Secret Hideout…<em>

* * *

><p>Maria Del La Vega slapped her face in aggravation; <strong>"He had to inherit the Reid luck when it comes to trouble!" <strong>she ranted and then spoke into the mike, **"Stay there! I'll go to the Iceberg and see what I can do!"  
><strong>

"**Stay here!" **she shouted in aggravation, **"Why? The action is at the Iceberg and have you forgotten that you're an old woman now! Plus, you haven't done any crime fighting in decades!"  
><strong>

"**I maybe old, but in Brazil, I go into the Amazon for months at a time…and I can still kick anyone's ass, missy!" **she bellowed in fury; **"Besides we don't have much of a choice! I have a hunch that Catwoman has figured out that your not a bat, but a fox! And you have the same hunch; otherwise you wouldn't have tracked her down to her hideout!"  
><strong>

"**Yes," **she reluctantly agreed, **"But that still doesn't explain why I have to stay here?"  
><strong>

Maria closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for patience, finally she replied, **"My little make-believe bat…think! If she has figured out that you're a fox…she has also most likely figured out that the Green Hornet is the heir of the Lone Ranger!"  
><strong>

Silence came over the speaker, finally Batgirl said in misery, **"She's going to use him as a bargaining chip against me or make some deal with Cavendish by using him."  
><strong>

"**Exactly!" **her aunt yelled out in passion, **"So, stay there! Fortunately, Alfred is upstairs making us dinner! He can take me to Iceberg as well as help out! Old Fox out!"  
><strong>

Quickly Maria Del Vega hobbled toward the stairs, "Alfred!" she yelled, "Get my black hat, widow clothing, as well as the heavy black veil from my suitcase! I hope you have something to disguise yourself, we got to go rescue the Green Hornet and Kato!" She glanced at the black Harley; suddenly…she paused before she put one foot on the step. Shouting up, "Alfred, I'll be up in a moment!" Quickly, she went toward Barbara dressing area, **"If this doesn't snap some sense into her,"** she muttered, **"I don't know what will!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Back to Batgirl<em>…

* * *

><p>Batgirl placed her microphone up, closed her eyes, and prayed, <strong>"Holy Mary, Mother of God, please pray for us!"<strong> She got off her bike, sat down, and leaned against a nearby tree. 'How did you do it, Mama?' she thought to herself, 'How did you fought as the Black Whip with Daddy so far away? I know I am a fox! However, I am not comfortable in Los Angelus or Gotham! I know Batman and Robin can protect the city, even before I showed up as Batgirl!' "Aggah!" she shouted out loud, "What am I going to do?

As if in answer to her question, a cold blast of wind swirled around her…leaves blew into her face and when her vision cleared…she gasped in astonishment. Standing before her was her mother! Victoria Gordon, she stood proud and strong in her Black Whip attire minus her mask. Her mother calmly gazed at her and asked, **"The question is Barbara, what are you afraid of?"  
><strong>

Barbara opened and closed her mouth in shock for a few moments, finally she asked, **"Mama?"  
><strong>

Victoria Gordon smiled sadly at her daughter, **"Oh, Barbara…you were just a toddler when I died and when your father abandoned you in his grief. But, we are not talking about the past…what are you afraid of my little fox?"  
><strong>

She was silent for a moment, finally she replied, **"Leaving Daddy alone in Gotham…Jamie won't speak with him at all, and Uncle Juan barely tolerates him!"  
><strong>

Victoria sighed sadly, and said, **"Barbara...he is a grown man, he doesn't need a babysitter! And even though I am dead, I am always with him! Also, no matter where you are in the world; you can still stay in touch with him by letter or telephone, Barbara!" **She came up to her daughter, and brushed her hand on her check while she softly told her,** "If you're happy, he is happy."  
><strong>

Barbara shivered at the cold hand on her check, **"Even in Los Angelus?"  
><strong>

"**Well,"** said her mother with a tiny smirk, **"That will be stretching it, but he will bear with it… if it makes you happy."** She cocked her head in thought, **"But, Felipe really doesn't need any help; James will be helping him in the background."  
><strong>

Batgirl snorted in agreement, **"I would feel like a third wheel, that's what I am feeling now whenever I deal with Batman and Robin**." She looked at her mother and asked, **"What would you do, Mama?"  
><strong>

Her mother arched an eyebrow and told her, **"I am not the one who is making the decision between two cities as well as two costumed identities, am I?"  
><strong>

"**Mama,"** she implored.

Her mother sighed with weariness as she answered, **"Between Gotham and Los Angelus? Neither one of them, I would go where I was most needed."  
><strong>

Batgirl nodded her head in thought, **"And my other question, Mama?"  
><strong>

Victoria Gordon chuckled darkly, **"What else, child?"** she replied as she placed on her mask, **"I am, what I am. Just as what you are, you are."** As she disappeared from sight, she asked, **"What are you, Barbara?"  
><strong>

Batgirl frowned in confusion, when she heard the sound of a motorbike…she gasped as she woke up. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I was dreaming…wasn't I?" She looked up and stared in shock as her new, black Harley came up beside her Batgirl Cycle to a slow stop. "How?" she asked as she got up to inspect the Harley, she immediately noticed a package with a note tied to the seat. Picking up the note, she read:

**Amazing what technology, particularly remote control technology, can do today!**

**Are you going to fight the cat as a make-believe bat?**

**Or as what you truly are… a fox?**

**Signed,**

**The Old Fox Who Is Still Kicking Ass!**

Batgirl stared at the note, and then slowly unwrapped the package…within the package was the Black Whip's costume and weapons. Carefully, she picked up the hat and caresses the gold braiding around the rim. The cold wind blew around her again, and once again she heard her mother voice, **"I am, what I am. What are you, Barbara?"  
><strong>

Her eyes narrowed in fury as she shouted out, **"I am a fox!"** Her eyes widen in shock as she realized what she had just said, and she repeated herself, "I am a fox!" She turned her head toward Catwoman's hideout; once again a furious look crossed her face. "If Catwoman wants my true self," she growled out as she took off her Batgirl mask, "She's going to get it!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>Hishdneveac's mad man's tale had turned into a mad man's rant, "That blasted Ranger and his Indian friend! They used he's own dynamite!"<p>

It took everything the Green Hornet had to keep up a good poker face…however his Uncle John was making the task extremely difficult with his sarcastic comments! "Not my fault he kept President Grant more secure than the dynamite!" said the spirit of his Uncle John within his head.

'Why haven't you shown up and talk to me face to face?' the Green Hornet asked via his mind.

He could actually feel the spirit sigh wearily, and then he heard his reply, "Britt…I had to use a great deal of energy to get you some help…help that has more life than I do!"

"What help?"

"What did you say, Hornet?" asked Hishdneveac menacingly.

"I said, how did the Lone Ranger and Tonto rescue Grant without any help?" he asked trying to keep the gangster distracted until some type of rescue arrived, "Sure the dynamite helped…but Cavendish and men overwhelmed the duo even with Grant's help."

Hishdneveac made a disgusted face as he replied, "Believe it or not, somehow their horses brought an entire cavalry!"

Penguin raised an eyebrow as he challenged the mad man, "Really? I find that hard to believe…horses aren't that smart! Birds on the other hand…"

As the two villains began argued over birds and horses, Kato noticed two familiar faces gazing into the window; he leaned forward and muttered in the Hornet's ear, "Batman and Robin are here."

"Great," muttered Hornet in aggravation, he then noticed a certain female criminall near the doorway, "And here is the cat to the rescue."

Kato raised a brow, as commented, "I assume we will have to be ready for a brawl?"

"Yes," he replied, "Despite what the Penguin says, I really don't trust Catwoman."

"Wonderful," grumbled Kato, "Where is the Batgirl…Black Whip…Zorro…whoever?! When you need them?!"

* * *

><p><em>As if someone was answering Kato's question…outside of the Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred who was disguised as a monk and Maria Del Vega who was also in disguised, but as a widow in heavy black veils just got off of the Gotham City bus.<p>

"Are you sure you want to get off here, Father?" asked the bus driver, "This is the Penguin's place!"

"I know, my son," calmly said Alfred, who had his hood up and it was masking his face, "But, this dear widow lost her husband during the Great War, and this was the last place she saw him."

"Ah," said the bus driver, "But, ya see..."

"My son," interrupted Alfred, "She is finally ready for closure, please leave us in peace."

"But," the bus driver started to say, and then he noticed the Batmobile, "Hey, Batman is here! Well, since the dynamic duo is here, they should keep you and your companion safe... Father!"

"Thank you," replied Alfred as he glanced at Maria Vega whom was leaning heavily on her cane. As the bus driver left them on the street, he asked, "Are you all right, madam?"

"Yes," she replied wearily, "I am just trying to gather my strength; Barbara wasn't lying when she said I haven't been crime fighting in decades!"

"Then why didn't you send her here, instead of having her stay at Catwoman's hideout?"

She snorted in disgust as she replied, "I would, but this is going to be one massive brawl! And in my experience, four things are going to happen!"

"And they are?" asked Alfred.

Once again she sighed wearily as she held up a black gloved hand and answered, "One," she held up a finger, "Cavendish captures the Green Hornet and most likely heads with him to Gotham Hall. In that case Zorro as well the boys are in perfect position to rescue him!" She held up a second finger, "Two, Catwoman captures the Green Hornet. In that case, she heads for her hideout…"

"And Ms. Barbara is in excellent position to rescue him," he interrupted her.

"Precisely," she agreed and help up two more fingers, "Three: By some miracle he gets away, and finally four…Batman captures the Green Hornet! In which case, you are the best person to help me rescue our young Ranger."

"Me?" he asked in both confusion and fear.

"Alfred," she griped to him, "I may be old…but I am far from blind! I knew Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were Batman and Robin long before I got to Gotham!"

Alfred gaped at her in shock and asked, "How?"

She smirked beneath her veil, "In either identities, they are wearing rose colored glasses! And if Juan wasn't so anger at Henry Reid amd Barbara with Catwoman as well as her identity crisis…they would have seen it too!"

"I see," he drawled out, "Are you going to…"

"Say anything?" she interrupted, "No…even if you don't help me rescue the Green Hornet and Kato."

Alfred stared at her for a moment, finally he said, "Thank you, madam." He took a deep breath and let it out, "How are we going to rescue them in this coming madness?"

She smiled thru her veil, "Not easily, and thank you for helping me."

They stared at the Iceberg for a moment, finally Alfred asked, "What is the plan, madam?"

Tapping her fingers on the cane, she replied, "First things, first…We need to find the Black Beauty! We're going to need a fast getaway when…if…we grab them!"

Alfred frowned as he questioned her, "The Black Beauty? They most assuredly have it heavily locked up and how will one of us drive it if we are both in a colossal scuffle?"

She chuckled as she reached into her enormous black bag, and pulled at a portable remote control device, "Got this from my godchildren in Florida, I can call the Black Beauty to us with it! As for getting the car doors to open, Alfred…that will be the easy part!"


	6. A Pre-Party Bash

_Once again…I own nothing! Sorry this is late, but like I stated earlier…fight scenes are my weak points when it comes to writing! Also, I would like to make note that Tonto's speech to the tribal council as well as John Reid's oath comes from the novel: "The Legend of the Lone Ranger" by Gary McCarthy. I am just borrowing his words…I don't own them! Also, I don't own the name of Nicholas Barkley that belongs to whoever owns Big Valley; however, I am just using the name, if you like…think of him as one of the Barkley descendents._

**Bold= Spanish**

_**Bold Italic**_**_= Del La Vega Code over the CB._**

* * *

><p><em>The Iceberg…<em>

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet and Kato were not too surprise that the Caped Crusaders smashed thru the Iceberg's window, in fact the two undercover crime fighters looked at one another for a moment and shared one single thought…this is going to one hell of a brawl.<p>

At the same time, Batman shouted out loud, "We got you now, Hornet!"

Hishdneveac smirked viciously, "Well, now…it seems our guest of honor decided to show up to his pre-party bash! Men...get that meddling, silver freak and his kid!"

The fight was on, as bottles were smashed and fists were swung, a cowardly Penguin was crawling once again to his office, squawking all the way, "When did my high class establishment become a saloon?! My insurance will never pay for this!"

Meanwhile, the Green Hornet and Kato were back to back fighting Hishdneveac's men; suddenly, Catwoman and her men raced into the room, she told her men, "Get me the Green Hornet at any cost!"

"What?!" bellowed out Batman whom was close enough to hear her words, and with a roar of jealous rage he charged toward his adversary, forcing him to separate from Kato.

As he defend himself from Batman's blows, the Green Hornet shouted out, "What the hell is you're problem?!"

"That's why you're in Gotham City, to court a mislead lady!" yelled out a green eyed Batman as he punched the Green Hornet in the jaw.

As the Green Hornet fell to the floor, Batman jumped on top of him…but at the last second the Hornet used his feet to kick the Caped Crusader away from him; as he got up and wiped the blood dripping from his lip, he shouted out, "Listen you nitwit, she's not even my type!"

Meanwhile, Kato and Robin were fighting on the other side of the room; however, unlike they're partners they're banter was more friendly. "You've improved, Bird Boy," commented Kato as he blocked a punch.

Robin ducked a kicked from his adversary and said, "Batgirl has been helping me a little, we usually meet up at the Commissioner's…"

He stopped as both he and Kato both heard Batman's war cry, "What do you mean she's not your type!"

Kato and Robin stopped fighting one another as they looked at their respective partners scuffling on the floor, "What…" Robin started to say, but was interrupted by Catwoman's shouting her heart out to Hishdneveac.

"I don't care if you have a thousand year old feud!" she said as she clawed at Hishdneveac's face, "Get the hell out of here! Penguin put in a lot of resources into this clubhouse for 'our gang' here in Gotham; I am not letting you make it into your own personal saloon!"

Hishdneveac laughed hysterically as he wiped the blood from his face, "You're a feisty, little, filly, feline! All right, I'll go…but only because I admire you're spirit!" He took out his gun and shot it into the air, immediately the fighting stopped and the Green Hornet was able to finally fling Batman off of him.

He got up and staggered toward Robin and Kato; at the same time Hishdneveac called out, "Let's get out of here boys!" As Hishdneveac's gang left the Iceberg, two figures snuck in and hid behind a plotted plant.

Alfred, still in his monk's attire, whispered to Maria Del La Vega, "It seems we have missed the action."

Maria, who was also still in her widow's weeds, snorted in disgust as she harshly whispered back, "No, we just missed round one! Now, hush and follow my lead!"

As soon as the last member of Hishdneveac's gang left the Iceberg, Catwoman turned her attention to the Green Hornet, "All right, Hornet," she purred out, "Are you going to come along with me quietly, or are we going to do it the hard way?"

Before he could respond, Batman staggered behind him, turned him around, and punched his lights out! As the Green Hornet fell unconscious on the floor, Batman shouted out to Catwoman, "I don't know what he has offered you Catwoman, but it can not be as pure as the side of law and order!"

Catwoman laughed out loud in delight at his obvious jealousy, "He didn't offer me a thing Batman, but you are right!" she purred out, "He does offer something pure…his blood! And if my research is right…everyone in the world would just love to have possession of him and the legendary blood that runs thru his veins! I'll be the wealthiest woman in Gotham!"

Kato paled at her words, while the Caped Crusaders stared at her in confusion, finally, Robin asked, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"What she is talking about is in his blood!" furiously yelled an elderly, feminine voice from behind a plotted plant in the corner of the room. They watched as a woman in widow's clothing and a priest came up to them, though they couldn't see their faces…they could feel the concern and anger radiating off of them…particularly from the old woman!

The widow tapped her fingers on her cane in irritation, and Catwoman could feel the scowl that she was certain was on the old woman's face, "_You_ young lady have certainly done, in such a short amount of time, you're homework! In fact, you have done such a proper job…it was enough to bring _me_ out of retirement! Do you know how many decades it has been since I have done this sort of thing, do you?!" She took a deep breath in order to calm down, finally she sarcastically asked, "And just _whom_ do you plan to sell my godson too?!"

With those words everyone stared the old lady in shock, finally Catwoman gathered her herself together and gestured to her men to prepare themselves for another fight, "I don't quite know yet," she purred out thoughtfully, "He is such a handsome man, good kisser, and as I said with his _renowned_ blood…perhaps I should see if I could find a few families whom would love to have his child within their family?!"

"Over my dead body!" shouted both Kato and the old lady as they launched themselves at Catwoman; at the same time the villainous feline ordered to her men, "Get me the Green Hornet!"

The fight was once again on, as the Caped Crusaders as well as the monk fought desperately to protect the unconscious Hornet from Catwoman's men; Catwoman was busy trying to fend off the old lady whom seemed to pull out a whip from her bag as well as Kato's kicks to her stomach. Finally, she managed to catch the old woman's whip and used it to fling her into Kato. As they tumbled to the floor, she yelled to her men as she threw a catnip bomb on the floor, "Get him, and let's get out of here!"

Everyone coughed, as one of Catwoman's men threw the Green Hornet over his shoulder…then he as well as the rest of Catwoman's gang raced out the door! Catwoman paused long enough, standing above Kato and the old lady, she purred out, "Don't worry…I'll take purrr-fectly good care of the Green Hornet….or should I say…" she leaned down and whispered to them, "the Lone Ranger."

As she raced away, Kato moaned out as he coughed and tried to wave the smoke away from his face, "I really hate it when my hunches are right!" He looked over at the old lady, "Are you really the Hornet's godmother, the one that gave him those horrible Christmas sweaters when he was growing up?

"Christmas sweaters!" she sputtered out as the monk helped her off the floor, "I never gave him a sweater for Christmas when he was a child! I…" underneath her veil, her eyes widen as she realized what had happened; she looked up, and shook her cane into the air as she bellowed, "You pompous windbag! How dare you not give _my godson _the gifts I had given him?! If you weren't dead, I would box your ears from here to Timbuktu!"

The Caped Crusaders looked at one another in amazement, finally Batman said, "I don't know what issues you have with…I assume with one of the Green Hornet's parents?"

"Assume is right," she growled out as she attempted to calm down, "just without the last three letters!"

"In any case, it is apparent that all three of you are allies of the Green Hornet," he told them with jealously still radiating off of him, "and I am sorry, but as a deputized law officer…I have to arrest you for disturbing the peace!"

"But, Batman!" protested Robin, "What about Catwoman? You heard what she plans for the Green Hornet!"

As they started to argue, Kato whispered to them, "We need to get out of here and into the Black Beauty!"

The old woman huffed in agreement as she gestured to the priest to hand her immense, black bag, "I have a better idea, young man," she told him as she opened her bag and pulled out the remote control unit; as she handed her purse back to the monk and use one hand to hold both her cane and the remote control, she ordered, "Stand back."

"Wha…" Kato started to say when the priest pulled him out of the way as the Black Beauty came smashing thru the wall.

As the Caped Crusaders coughed and tried to regain their wits after nearly getting plowed by the Black Beauty, the old lady ordered, "Get Kato in the back seat with you, I'll drive!"

"What do you mean you'll…hey!" exclaimed Kato as the priest dragged him into the back seat of the Black Beauty; he immediately jumped in after him and quickly closed the door.

As the Black Beauty backed away from the hole in the wall and onto the road, with the old woman at the wheel; the Dynamic Duo rushed toward the Batmobile, "Batman," protested Robin as he stood beside they're powerful car, "shouldn't we go rescue the Green Hornet…"

"Get in the Batmobile, Robin!" ordered Batman with a jealous rage, "It is apparent that he and Catwoman have some type of relationship, right now we need to concentrate on getting his accomplices!"

Robin shook his head in denial as he jumped into the Batmobile, "I don't think so, Batman," he said, "Catwoman as well as that old lady kept mentioning…..!" As Batman floored the Batmobile, Robin gripped his seat tightly and shouted out, "Batman! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"The Black Beauty is not getting away this time!" yelled Batman as he pushed the pedal further to the floor.

As the Batmobile disappeared out of sight, a dazed Penguin walked out of the hole in wall; he lips tremble as he cried out, "WHAAAA! WHAAAA! My insurance is not going to cover _this_!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile across the street from Gotham Hall…a black van was parked in an equally dark alley…<em>

* * *

><p>Inside the van, James Gordon Jr. was sitting up the remote controls and monitors for his uncle when he heard about the car chase over the radio; frowning, he muttered under his breath, "Why do I go a bad feeling about this particular car chase?" He used one of the monitors to tune into a local television station, then his eyes widen as he watched the Batmobile chase the Black Beauty once again. "Not again," he grumbled under his breath.<p>

He watched the chase for a moment, and then his frown became even more severe, "That style of driving…it can't be Barbara because she would be on her bike after them…if I didn't know any better…ah…no!" He slapped his face in frustration, "She wouldn't," he muttered as he reached for his walkie-talkie, "What am I saying…Aunt Maria would!" Sighing in aggravation, he called over the walkie-talkie, **"Fox Boy to Zorro, you need to come to mobile immediately…I think an Old Fox has decided to come out of retirement!"**

Dead silence came over the speaker, and James winced as he heard his uncle bellow, **"What?!"**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Black Beauty…<em>

* * *

><p>Both men in the back seat were scrambling to keep their balance at the erratic driving of the old lady; Kato cried out, "I don't know if you know this, ma'am…but <em>I am <em>the one usual behind the Black Beauty's wheel, and I am perfectly capable of loosing the Batmobile!"

"And you did such a _wonderful _job the last time when the Caped Crusaders were on you're tail! If it wasn't for my niece, they would have caught both you and my godson!" she said sarcastically as she made a u-turn.

"Niece?" questioned Kato breathlessly, and then his eyes widen, "Barbara Gordon!" He was silent for a moment, then he said with curiosity, "You said you were the Green Hornet's godmother, but the only godmother that he has is Mary Reid."

The old lady let out a deep weary sigh, "That ostentatious fool has really made a mess of things! Let me introduce myself," she said as she drove the Black Beauty on its side down an alley; she looked into the review mirror as the men scrambled back into their seats, "Mmm…that young man is quite determine to keep up with us…that means more fun for me! I haven't driven like this since…"

She then noticed the expression on Kato's face, "Oh, I almost forgot…I am Maria Del La Vega; I would have been Maria Reid if my fiancé wasn't killed in action during the Great War. In fact, if we eloped as Britt's grandfather suggested in the first place, I would have been his great-aunt…oh…hold on!"

"Hold on?" questioned Kato weakly, then he as well as the priest screamed as Maria made the Black Beauty jumped over a construction site.

When the Black Beauty landed hard back on the ground; she continued as if she was at a tea party, "Did I mention I am also the 20th Black Whip? Barbara's mother was my successor."

"No, you didn't," muttered Kato as he tried to get his heart to stop racing.

He was about comment further, when a voice came out of her enormous, black handbag, **"Zorro to Old Fox, I know that's _you_ driving the Black Beauty! You're all over Gotham television and radio networks! What the hell are you thinking?! I sent Fox Girl to rescue them, not you! You haven't done any crime fighting in decades!"**

Beneath her veil, she rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered under her breath, **"Tell me something I don't know! This is one of the reasons why a Fox must have a back-up plan!" **Switching to English as well as ignoring her nephew's calls over the walkie-talkie, she asked, "Alfred, where would Catwoman go for medical assistance?"

Kato looked at his companions in shock, as Alfred replied, "The Wayne Medical Clinic for the Unfortunate and Repeat Offenders; may I ask why, ma'am?"

Though they couldn't see it, a sly smirked spread across her face, "I noticed something during the fight, and if I am right…it will be enough to keep her big mouth shut when it comes to the Black Whip and the Green Hornet! Kato…I am going to drive near the clinic, but far enough away from the Batmobile for just a few minutes. I need you jump out without the Caped Crusaders seeing you, go into the clinic, and get me Catwoman's medical file."

Kato looked at her resignedly as he sarcastically asked, "And just how will I be able to get back into the Black Beauty after I retrieve this information?"

"You'll meet us in the alley behind the Gotham Library," she replied, "I should have been able to loose the Caped Crusaders by the time I come to retrieve you."

**"OLD FOX!" **bellowed Zorro over the walkie-talkie that was still in her bag, **"WOULD YOU PLEASE ANSWER?!" **

Maria Del La Vega let out a sigh of frustration as she said, "Alfred, as soon as we drop Kato off…get my bag and reassure that young fool that I have everything under control."

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier…as soon as Britt Reid became unconscious…he entered another plane of existence…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt stared around the campfire in wonder, "Now where am I?!" he mused out loud, "The last thing I remember was…"<p>

"Getting knocked out by the Man Who Thinks He Is A Bat," interrupted a gentle voice, Britt looked up in astonishment as an old, Navajo Indian chief in full regalia stepped out of the shadows.

Britt tried not to show his fear as he asked, "Who are you?"

The elderly chief sighed wearily as he changed from an old man into a familiar-looking, young brave, "I am a friend of your Uncle John," he gestured, as he knelt by the fire, to the sleeping cowboy in the shadowy corner where the flame's light barely reached, "He is exhausted from helping you earlier, and you'll need his help again soon in the coming battle with Cavendish."

"Oh," muttered Britt Reid as he glanced over at the sleeping cowboy, he then turned his attention back to the brave; he study him for a moment and then said in realization, "You're Tonto."

"Yes, and I was sent to help you finish the journey of discovery that you started with your Uncle John," he said as stroked the fire.

Britt mused in thought for a moment as he looked at Tonto, and then to his Uncle John whom was sleeping nearby; finally he turned his attention back to Tonto and said, "Ever since Barbara Gordon first told me about the Reid Legacy, I've had an uneasy feeling that my father was hiding something bigger than what she described."

Tonto didn't say anything to this comment, but merely gave him a half-amused smile as he continued to stroke the fire. Finally, Britt sighed in regret as well as frustration, "Let's get this over with!"

Tonto looked up at him, and gestured with his hand, "Very well, young one."

The scene changed around them; suddenly he was in a Navajo camp; as he looked around he felt Tonto clap his shoulder and pointed in the distance, "Over there," he said.

Britt watched as another version of Tonto entered the camp on horseback…with a wounded John Reid leaning on the young brave's back, "I brought my blood-brother, your uncle, back with me to my village. I knew that if Cavendish discovered that one Ranger survived the massacre at Bryan's Gap…he would hunt him down and kill him before he had a chance to recover from his wounds," explained Tonto, and then he motioned to Britt Reid into one of the tents.

A few moments later, Britt listened to Tonto's pleas to the elders of his tribe about sparing as well as helping his blood brother, John Reid. "Chief, no warrior has more reason to hate the whites than I…for it was the whites that robbed me of my family. But this man I bring is Kemo Sabe, my trusted friend; it is he who entered our camp fourteen winters ago and learned to respect our ways."

"It is he?" asked the Chief, "Your blood brother?"

"Yes," he said passionately, "And I will protect his life with my own; but…if he betrays our People, then I will decorate my banner with his hair! But, this man will never betray us! He is a friend and, together, we will ride to protect the rights of all People! Judge him not by his color, but by his heart! For he is my blood brother…always!"

Britt looked over at his guide, "Quite a speech," he said as he tried not to become choked up in emotion.

Tonto chuckled lightly and told him, "No Reid since the time of Captain Daniel Reid, and his brother John Reid, has ever betrayed my People or any type of people…no matter their color or whom they worship!"

"I hear a _'but' _underneath your words," commented Britt and then blinked as the scene changed around him.

"Your father had come extremely close at times in being the first Reid," grumbled Tonto, as he gestured at the homemade target practice area, "Despite being wounded in the hand he usually shoots from, your Uncle John insisted on practicing shooting despite our medicine man's recommendation that he rest and recover from his wounds."

Britt watched as his Uncle John shoot at the arrows that ran thru the Buffalo skin, and missed by a very wide margin! Britt tried not to laugh with the children that surround them as Tonto continued to explain, "At this time, I introduce him to silver bullets."

The laughter died in his throat as Britt stuttered out, "S-silver?"

"Yes," answered Tonto, and then gestured toward John Reid and his younger self as they prepared for the next round of shooting, "Silver has been the symbol of justice among the People since the beginning of time."

This time when the watched, John Reid hit every arrow…by using silver bullets. Tonto's lips twitched as he said, "Speaking of silver…" He waved his hand; suddenly he and Britt Reid were standing beside a nearby watering hole.

"What are we doing here?" asked Britt Reid.

"Waiting," replied Tonto, "For your Uncle John's first attempt at riding a wild stallion."

Suddenly, John Reid came toward them riding a brilliant white stallion…that was trying to buck him off his back. Before Britt could say anything, the stallion threw off his Uncle John…who screamed as he landed in the watering hole next to them. As John Reid came out of the watering hole dripping wet, the stallion walked toward him and nuzzled him with his nose.

With a raised brow, Britt commented, "Some horse…he threw Uncle John off in the first place and now, he is trying to make up to him!"

Tonto laughed in delight at his words, "Yes…Silver was some horse and he was very loyal to Kemo Sabe thru out his life!"

"Silver," muttered Britt under his breath as he rubbed his brow in thought, "If this going where I think it's going…"

Tonto looked over at the young Reid, his lips twitched in amusement as he realized that he almost got thru Britt Reid's stubborn denial, "We have one more stop to make and you have someone to meet, young one." As he waved his hand, the scene change from day to night…thru the moonlight Britt Reid could see he was in the middle of a makeshift graveyard.

"Where are we?" he asked Tonto.

"We are on the canyon rim above Bryant's Gap," replied Tonto as he gestured at the stone graves and wooden crosses around them, "these are the graves of the Rangers whom died in Bryant's Gap."

"And I as well as my men never thought that we would all be together here in this spot," drawled out a voice, behind them, that was an echo of Britt's own.

Spinning around Britt Reid came face to face with himself, however his double was dressed in black cowboy attire and on his vest was the shinning star of the Texas Rangers. Trying to calm down his racing heart, he softly said, "Captain Daniel Reid."

Capt. Reid smiled as he looked over at his great-great grandson and exclaimed, "Damm! It's like lookin' in a mirror!" He shook his head in amazement, "The good Lord certainly loves a good josh…but, I really wished you didn't take after Johnny Boy!"

Britt Reid closed his eyes and pitched the bridge of his nose as he complained, "Uncle John said a similar statement earlier." He looked up at him as well as Tonto, "Could one of you please tell me the meaning behind that statement?!"

Both of his companions sighed wearily, finally Tonto said, "First, let us get you a bit more light for you see what will about to happen." With those words, the gentle moonlight turned into a brilliant silver light and it was bright enough for Britt to see two figures coming up to the makeshift graveyard. He immediately recognized one of the figures as Tonto whom stopped at the edge of the graveyard; the other figure was a cowboy wearing dusty blue clothes and a brilliant, white hat…but what really caught Britt's attention was the black mask he wore upon his face.

As the cowboy came toward them, Britt recognized him despite the mask and finally realized what his heart had been trying to tell him for the past couple of days, "Aw…no," he muttered, "Please…don't tell me!"

Capt. Reid smiled sadly as he responded to his descendant's plea, "He made the mask out of my black vest, and he used the badge that I had given him for the rest of his life."

John Reid knelt beside the grave as well as the unseen visitors, "Dan, I'll see that your boy is well taken care of as long as I am alive. And I swear to you, wherever your murderers are, however long it takes, I _will _find them! What Cavendish and men like him owe you, they will pay in full…to this _I pledge my life!"_ He stood up and placed his hat upon his head, "There will be _justice_ in the West, Dan…I _promise you!"_

As they watched him as well as the younger Tonto ride away; the bright, silver moonlight became gentle once again…Capt. Reid turned to his great-great grandson and told him, "This is what your father denied both you as well as himself…he believed that getting justice the way that I, and particularly my brother, had done was a thing of the past. But, he never realized until it was too late that there are criminals who work outside as well as inside the law."

Capt. Reid sighed wearily as he stepped away from them toward his grave, as he faded from sight…Britt could clearly hear his final words, "The evil men do stays the same no matter what the age, Britt…its only their methods that changes with the times."

"He feared his heritage as well, young one," Tonto told him as he changed back into an old, honored Chieftain, "The moment you touched Kemo Sabe's amulet when you were merely a babe…when your grandfather shouted in delight over the re-emergence of a great legacy…he feared you would grow to despise what he was leaving you, just as he despised what his father was going to leave him; he also feared that you would spite him and…against his wishes…take up your ancestor's mantle."

The elderly Tonto looked at the young man in amusement as he too started to fade from sight, "Despite his best efforts, you _did_ take up Kemo Sabe's mantle. Oh…it's under another name, and you use different weapons…but it is _there!_ The same passion…the same fire for _justice_ that helped your great-great grandfather and Kemo Sabe in the early days of the West…burns brightly in _you_ Britt Joseph Reid!"

When Tonto was gone, Britt looked around the eerie graveyard, suddenly he heard a very familiar feminine voice, "Wakey, wakey…"

* * *

><p><em>Shortly before the Green Hornet had his unpleasant wake up call…<em>

* * *

><p>A figure stayed hidden within the trees on top of the hill…below in valley was the old Gotham Yarn Factory. The mysterious figure, known in civilian life as Barbara Gordon, kept watched on the factory thru a pair of binoculars; while at the same time keeping one ear on the interesting conversation that was going on her modified cb radio that was on her bike.<p>

"Alfred's dignified voice over the cb, "Umm…Old Fox said to tell you that she has everything under control, sir."

**"UNDER CONTROL, UNDER CONTROL!" **bellowed her uncle, El Zorro, **"SHE CALLS DRIVING THE BLACK BEAUTY AS IF SHE IS IN A RACE AT MONTO CARLO…UNDER CONTROL!"**

She heard shuffling thru the cb; finally her aunt came on the air, **"I have it more under control at my end Zorro, than you do with you're modified shell game!"**

**"It is not a…" **she heard her uncle growl out, but she ignored his next words as she immediately noticed that her target had return…with her unconscious prize carried between her two men into the factory.

Jumping down from the tree, she walked over to her Harley and put in her binoculars up in her carry on bag. She smirked as she interrupted the conversation that was going on between her elders. Tapping out in code, that is only known to the Del La Vega family, on her modified cb, _**"Black Whip to Zorro and Old Fox…Catwoman has returned to her hideout with the Hornet Ranger…will proceed with rescue unless either one of you has any further instructions?"**_

Silence reigned over the air as they registered her words, finally Zorro shouted out with joy, **"Praise be to Mary! You have finally realized that you're a fox, not a bat!"**

**"I'll echo those sentiments," said her aunt,** **"and add on…it's about damm time! Black Whip, I'll meet you there at her hideout…where is it?"**

_**"The old Gotham Yarn Factory," **_the Black Whip replied.

**"Fine," **she said crisply, **"I'll be there as soon as I can with the Butler Priest and Kato…try not to kill her, I've got an idea on how to keep her mouth shut about you and the Hornet Ranger."**

The Black Whip hissed in fury as she tapped out, _**"I'll try not too, Black Whip out!"**_

**"Zorro, out," **her uncle called out.

* * *

><p><em>In an alley behind Gotham City Library…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Old Fox, out," <strong>she called over the radio as she leaned against the Black Beauty wearily, as she put her walkie-talkie back into her bag; she noticed Alfred giving her his own resigned look, "What?"

"Did you have to trick the Master into jumping over the docks?" he complained, "Do you realize how much trouble it will be getting all of that sea water out of the Batmobile?"

She waved a hand at him in dismissal, "Look on the bright side, Alfred…I could have tricked him into jumping over a dump truck and the way he is allowing his jealous to take over…he would fall for that more easily than the docks!"

Alfred sighed in a mixture of weariness and acknowledgment, "You do have a point, Madame." He looked over at the dirty and slightly dented Black Beauty, "I wonder what Mister Kato will think of the Black Beauty…"

"I will be thinking that certain old ladies should have stayed in retirement!" he shouted in fury as he jumped down from a nearby ledge.

She snorted at him in disgust as she snapped the file out of his hand, "I lost them, didn't I?!" she snapped out, "And besides, if you as well as my godson hadn't made the car so heavy with the gizmos and armor…I wouldn't have left a dent when I drove it!"

Kato swallowed his anger, as he sarcastically asked, "The keys, please? And may I ask how this will keep Catwoman quiet?"

She smirked in pleasure as she quickly read the file, "Oh, you'll find out!" She answered as she snapped the file close and tossed him the keys, "Let's go rescue my godson, Kato! To the Gotham Yarn Factory!"

* * *

><p><em>Gotham Yarn Factory…<em>

* * *

><p>Catwoman purred in contentment as she gestured to her men, "Tie him to that chair, and then get to your posts! I expect we will have the purr-leasure of Batgirl showing up…very shortly!"<p>

"Are you certain Catwoman?" asked Catnip as he placed the Green Hornet in an old wooden chair; while he propped him up; Catnap tied his hands behind the chair's back.

"I am quite certain!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a ball of yarn and tossed it up and down in the air.

"But, the Green Hornet is a criminal!" protested Catnap as he used more rope to tie around the Green Hornet's chest, to make him more securely bond to the chair. "Like us," he continued, "What possible reason could Batgirl…hey!"

He, as well as Catnip ducked the several balls of yarn that Catwoman thru their way, "You two are complete imbeciles! Now, get out of here and take up your posts!"

As they scurried away; Catwoman picked up one of the library books that she checked out, walking over to him, she straddled him and lightly slapped his cheek, "Wakey, wakey," she said.

The Green Hornet moaned in agony as he came into consciousness, as he opened his eyes, he moaned even more, "Catwoman," he grumbled, "You really need to talk to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" she asked in amusement as she traced a finger down on cheekbone, "What boyfriend?"

"Now, look whose in denial," he said sarcastically as he tried to open his other eye, the one that received Batman's knock-out punch, "You damm well know who! He dresses up like a bat and gave me this lovely shiner!"

"Ah," she muttered as she moved her finger from his cheekbone to just beneath his mask, "It does look like it will be a exquisite, shade of purple…do you want me to take off your mask, kiss it, and make it better for you?"

"No!" he yelled harshly, "All I want you to do is get off of me, and let me get out of here!"

"Now, why would I let my purrfect bait go?" she asked seductively.

"Bait?" he asked in confusion, and then for the first time since he regained consciousness, he realized he was tied up tightly to an old chair; he closed his eyes for a moment and muttered, "Terrific, why has my luck gone down hill since I came to Gotham?"

"Oh, I don't know," replied Catwoman as she answered his cynical question, "However, my luck has certainly improved since you came into town, Green Hornet…." She tapped his nose in order to make certain that she had his full attention, "Or do you prefffer me to call you the Lone Ranger?"

His eyes snapped opened despite the black eye, his face turned hard, and his jaw clenched, "I don't know what you are talking about," he lied to her face.

She chuckled in amusement, and leaned into his ear, "You are lying, Ranger," she whispered into his ear.

Uncomfortable at both her closeness and declaration, he cleared his throat and asked, "And how do you know I am lying? Where's your proof, Catwoman?"

She leaned back, and laughed in delight, "I just knew you were going to ask that!" She held the book before him, "I found this lovely gem in the Gotham Library, 'Legends of the Old West,' by Nicholas Barkley the III; did you know that the Lone Ranger had a young man riding with him at times?"

Swallowing in fear at where this conversation was leading, the Green Hornet replied honestly, "I didn't know until Hishdneveac told me."

"Hmm, that is a bit unusual for someone of your _unique_ blood line," she said with a bit of astonishment in her voice, she shrugged her shoulders, "But, back to my argument…Mr. Barkley had a theory on how to identify if a man or woman was the heir of the Lone Ranger…do you want to know what that theory is? I must admit I am a bit surprise that Mr. Hishdneveac didn't use this particular theory in discovering the heir of the Lone Ranger."

"And what theory is that?" he asked as calmly as he could while trying to think of a way out of her clutches.

"Tonto," she explained as she put the book down on the floor, "gave the Lone Ranger a silver and turquoise amulet." She smiled as she heard the Green Hornet's quick intake of breath, as she caressed his jaw, she whispered, "Mr. Barkley believes that the amulet was likely passed down from heir to heir, let's us see if he is right…hmmm?"

As she slowly unbuttoned his shirt; the Green Hornet was praying that Kato, Batgirl, or even Batman would come rescue him from this latest predicament.

* * *

><p><em>While Catwoman was playing with her latest 'mouse,' her henchmen were facing someone they were facing someone that they were not expecting!<em>

* * *

><p>Catnip looked around for Catnap, he could have sworn her heard his yell out for help…suddenly he came upon him…hogtied and out cold on the ground. "What the…" he started to say, then he heard a whistle above him, he looked up, and before he could duck…a black-gloved fist knocked him out cold. As he fell to the ground, the Black Whip jumped out of her hiding place and quickly proceeded to give his the same treatment, she gave his partner.<p>

As soon as she was finished, she quickly hurried toward the main room where she was certain that Catwoman held the Green Hornet.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Catwoman and the Green Hornet…<em>

* * *

><p>Catwoman smiled in pleasure as she slowly pulled out the silver and turquoise amulet out from underneath the Green Hornet's shirt, "Well, well," she drawled out, "it appears Mr. Barkley was right!"<p>

The Green Hornet sighed with defeat as he admitted, "He was," he said, "but for your information Catwoman…if you are wondering where my ancestor's silver can be found…I have no idea! I just recently, discovered my heritage!"

Catwoman laughed as she got off of him, "As much I enjoy the thought having that much silver at my disposal, I am just using you to get my revenge on Batgirl, Black Whip, whatever she call herself!"

"And when you get your revenge, then what?!" he asked sarcastically.

She shrugged her shoulders, and said thoughtfully, "I don't know…I haven't thought that far ahead yet." She stood over him, and used a finger to trace his mask, "I wonder…what would you look like underneath that mask, Ranger.

As she was about to take off his mask, a black whip whirl around her wrist and pulled her away from him. She yelped as she fell down to the ground; as she quickly released the whip that was wrapped around the wrist, she looked up and gasped out, "Black Whip!"

"It's about time," grumbled out the Green Hornet.

The Black Whip threw her whip to the floor, and furiously signed out to her foe, "Catwoman, you have pulled my tail for the very _last _time!"

"Why don't you speak up, cat got your tongue?" taunted Catwoman, "I know that it's you…Batgirl! You're father was the previous Black Whip, though why you didn't use his title from the beginning of your introduction into Gotham's night life I'll never know…unless he believed you were not worthy of the title of the Black Whip!"

The Green Hornet winced as he noticed the rage that gleamed from the Black Whip's eyes, "You really shouldn't have said that," he commented to her.

Before Catwoman could blink, the Black Whip came at her and punched her hard in the jaw. As the two fought, the Green Hornet managed to stand up and walk, despite the chair, to the nearest wall. He used to smash half the chair to pieces, he sighed in frustration as he realized he still wasn't free from his binds. "Black Whip," he called out, "Got something I can use to cut these ropes with?"

Black Whip blocked a punch from Catwoman, and flung her away from her…she used the momentary break from the fight to retrieve a knife from her boot, and flung into the wall…about an inch from the Green Hornet. "Thanks," he muttered as scooted toward the knife, and carefully managed to pull out of the wall with his bound hands.

Black Whip gave him a quick salute with her hand, and her eyes widen as Catwoman returned the hard punch to the jaw she received earlier at her foe's hand.

"I got you now Baaa!" she yelped as the Black Whip kicked her feet out from under her; quickly the hero pinned Catwoman to the ground, and retrieved her whip that was near her on the floor. As the Black Whip started to choke Catwoman with her weapon, she softly said, "I believe it's the other way around, Catwoman!"


	7. Guess Who Is Coming For Dinner?

_Once again…I own nothing! Sorry this is late, but my muse is getting tired of this story and wants to do something else...but, I am determined to finish this! I promise you, it will be finished!_

* * *

><p>As the Black Whip tightened her grip around Catwoman's throat, she felt a grasp on her shoulder and heard the Green Hornet say behind her, "Let her go, Black Whip…she's not worth it!"<p>

"Do you know how much trouble she has caused me?" growled out the Black Whip as she released her grip on Catwoman's throat, but kept her pinned to the floor with her boot.

"I can just imagine," drawled out the Green Hornet sarcastically as he watched the Queen of Gotham's Underworld as she desperately took in air into her lungs, "the question is what are we going to do…besides killing her…in order to make certain she keeps her big mouth shut about both of us!"

"Oh, I've got an idea about that!" yelled a feminine voice from the doorway; they looked up and watched as Kato, a hooded priest, and an old woman in widow's weeds came into the room.

As the Green Hornet threw his partner a curious look, Kato answered his boss's unasked question, "She's your godmother, and the Black Whip's aunt."

Startled, the Green Hornet stared at her in amazement, and was about to say something when the old lady waved him away with the file in her hand, "We'll talk later when we have a bit more privacy!" She turned her attention to the fallen criminal, and waved the file in front of Catwoman's face, "Oh, Catwoman…would you like to take a guess what is in this?" she asked sarcastically.

Catwoman frowned in confusion as she answered, "No, I have no idea...what is on it?"

"Your medical file from The Wayne Medical Clinic for the Unfortunate and Repeat Offenders," she cackled out triumphantly, "Kato retrieved it for me before we came here!" She laughed even more when she noticed Catwoman's face became as pale as a ghost, "The last few pages were quite interesting…tell me, when are you going to tell Batman that he is going to be a father?"

As the heroes stared at the old lady in shock, Catwoman softly replied, "I wasn't going to tell him."

Still snickering, the old lady commanded, "Black Whip, please let her up…Hornet Ranger, please get a chair for the mother-to-be!" Underneath her veil, Maria Del La Vega smiled victoriously, "We have a lot to talk about…and very little time to do it!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Batcave…the father-to-be is slightly upset…<em>

* * *

><p>Robin winced as his mentor slammed the door of the tow truck hard, "You know," he said with a nervous chuckle as he got out of the passenger side, "it was real nice of Al to let us borrow his tow truck in order to get the Batmobile back home."<p>

Batman didn't respond to this comment, he merely paced back and forth with his hands behind his back and a furious scowl on his face. Robin slowly came up to him, "Batman," he said softly, "I don't think Catwoman has any…interest…in the Green Hornet other than for some type of profit; besides, weren't you the one who taught me not to jump to conclusions until all the facts were in?"

Batman stopped pacing at his words; he leaned on the Bat-Computer and sighed, "You're right, old chum," he said reluctantly, "I believe I am just…"

"Jealous?" interrupted Robin as he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder.

Batman smirked at him as he said, "Yes, jealous…an emotion that has no place in a crime fighter." He turned his full attention to his partner, "I believe a cold shower will cool off my temper before we have to go to Gotham Hall, Robin."

Robin smiled at him as he told him, "You go ahead and take your time, Batman; I'll just wait here," he said calmly.

Batman slapped his partner and raced upstairs, as soon as he was gone…Robin's smile turned into a very serious frown. He sat down at a nearby desk, and muttered to himself, _"Legendary blood that runs thru his veins, _that's what Catwoman said back at the Iceberg…if Batman wasn't so jealous, he would realize that Catwoman considered the Green Hornet as some type of prized cat-nip, not as boyfriend material!"

He let out a deep, weary sigh as he folded his arms and leaned back in the chair as he continued to talk to himself, "We should have gone to rescue him from her with his assistants and godmother, instead of chasing them all over Gotham! But, good grief….what did Catwoman mean about the Green Hornet's blood?! Even the Green Hornet's godmother mentioned it!" He continued muttering to himself, as he tried desperately to figure out what they meant about the Green Hornet's blood.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…back at the Gotham Yarn Factory…<em>

* * *

><p>Catwoman scowled from the chair she was tied too; "All right, all right!" she shouted in frustration as she glared at both the Black Whip and the old woman, "I'll keep my mouth shut about Batgirl…Black Whip…whatever you call yourself!" She then turned her attention to the Green Hornet and Kato, "As well as the Lone Ranger, or Green Hornet…whatever you call yourself! On the condition that <em>all of you don't tell anyone <em>that I am pregnant with Batman's baby! But…I do have one more condition…"

"And what would that be Catwoman?" the Green Hornet asked sternly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That Batgirl," she turned her attention back to the Black Whip, "or, as your calling yourself now, the Black Whip, no longer _works_ in Gotham City with the Caped Crusaders!"

The Black Whip narrowed her eyes in fury as she responded to her foe's demand, "I much as I _hate _agreeing to your demand Catwoman…_I will_…this will be the last day that _I will _work in Gotham City as Batgirl or the Black Whip! In fact, Batgirl will be no more unless another woman decides she wants to become a bat...as for myself, I have recently discovered that _I am a fox, not a bat!"_

"And it's about damm time you realized that!" shouted the old widow to her, "For the past year, how many times have I as well as the rest of the family have been telling you that you're a fox, not a bat?!" Before the Black Whip could responded to her sarcastic question, she turned her attention to Catwoman, "And just out of curiosity…what are you planning to do with the baby?!"

Catwoman shrugged despite the ropes and answered, "I already have another woman lined up to take my place as Catwoman until I give birth, and after that…I was planning to give the kid up for adoption outside of Gotham."

The old lady sighed deeply as she tapped her cane thoughtfully, finally she said, "When the child is born, take the baby to Los Angeles; my niece, the Black Whip, will find you quite easily and then take the child…"

"What?!" shouted out the Black Whip in shock, "Why…ow!" She glared furiously at her aunt as she rubbed her arm from where her aunt hit her with the top of her cane.

She continued as if he never interrupted her or that she hit him with her cane, "As I was saying, I need to make a few calls…but, I believe I can give the child to a very, loving family that is far away from Gotham City."

Catwoman stared at her for a moment, "You're serious?!" she asked in amazement, "You'll do that…despite what I was planning for your godson and niece?!"

"Oh, I am completely serious," stated the old woman calmly as she leaned heavily on her cane.

Catwoman stared her again, finally she stated just as calmly as the elderly lady, "You're giving me one more reason to keep my mouth shut, am I right?"

Even beneath the heavy, dark, veil…Catwoman could feel the cold smile that spread across the old lady's face, "Exactly," confirmed the old widow, "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later…<em>

* * *

><p>As the Green Hornet walked out with his rescuers, he shook his head in amazement and exclaimed, "I still can't believe you got her to agree to this deal! And why pray tell did you agree to find her baby a good home?!"<p>

His godmother huffed as she stopped for a moment, leaning heavily on her cane, she responded calmly, "To answer your question, I have a hunch about Batman's family tree; and if he is related to the family I think he is related too..."

"How do you know who Batman really is? And just whom do think he is related too?" interrupted the Black Whip with curiosity.

Before she could respond to the question, it was at this time that the Green Hornet noticed the damage to the Black Beauty and in outrage shouted out, "What the hell happened to my car?!"

Kato pointed at the old lady, and yelled out sarcastically, "Ask your godmother, she was the one whom did the damage!"

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…at the Batcave…<em>

* * *

><p>Robin, by this time, had stopped muttering to himself and was silent as the grave, when Batman came down the Bat-poles, "Ready, to go chum?" he asked as he walked toward him.<p>

"Huh?" asked a startled Boy Wonder and he looked up to his partner.

"Are you ready to go to the dinner at Gotham Hall, Robin?" he repeated his question, "Are you all right, old chum?"

"Yeah," he muttered distractedly, "I just keep thinking about the Green Hornet and Catwoman, Batman…I don't think…"

"Let's not think about them, Robin," he said determinedly as well as a hint of jealously in his voice as he went to the Bat-Cycle, "Let's just go and enjoy the dinner that the American Old West Convention is doing for us, c'mon, old chum!"

Robin sighed wearily as he climbed into the Bat-Cycle's side car and buckled his seatbelt, "Batman…I know you don't want to hear this, but what Catwoman said about the Green Hornet's blood…"

"Robin," said Batman sternly, "I do not want to hear about Catwoman and the Green Hornet anymore tonight; if you want to discuss them with me, we will discuss them tomorrow."

"But, Batman…" protested Robin.

"Tomorrow, Robin!" he shouted out in frustration as he started the Bat-Cycle and drove it into the night.

As they drove toward Gotham, Robin's thought continued to swirl around Catwoman's words, _'legendary blood.'_

* * *

><p><em>Shortly thereafter, in Barbara Gordon's apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>Maria Del La Vega sighed despairingly as Alfred hurried into the kitchen; she knew he wasn't happy keeping secrets from Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson, but quite frankly…she couldn't see any other way in keeping everyone involved safe with their secrets in tact. She collapsed onto the couch, and as she used the remote control to turn on the TV, she muttered, "I am far too old to deal with these types of <em>messes!" <em>She heard the secret door in Barbara's bedroom open, and a jumble of voices coming out of the room.

As her niece as well as Kato came into the room, she asked, "Where's the young Ranger?"

Before Kato could reply, Barbara answered, "Downstairs reading a long over-due letter," she sat down beside her aunt and asked, "Why do you have the TV on, Aunt Maria? I am quite certain we will have enough conversation over dinner without the television on."

"I am just waiting for a _certain plan _to backfire spectacularly!" she exclaimed, and then gestured to Kato, whom was headed for the kitchen, to sit down beside Barbara, "Sit down, young man! Alfred will get dinner ready, in the meantime, you can help Barbara and I come up with another rescue plan!"

"Rescue plan?" asked Barbara Gordon and Kato in unison as he sat down beside the young woman.

Maria Del La Vega leaned back into the couch, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let me tell you of Juan Del La Vega's last plan as Zorro, that _I know _will fail, because he didn't include a _back-up plan!" _she shouted out the last few words furiously, and then preceded to tell them the idea that her nephew had come up with.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…downstairs…in Barbara Gordon's secret hideout…<em>

* * *

><p>Britt Reid leaned against the Black Beauty as he slowly opened up the aged letter, it read:<p>

_**My Dearest Grandson,**_

_**By the time you read this I will be with my beloved wife and the rest of my family; and if I know that damm jackass of a son of mine, he wouldn't have told one earthly thing about our great heritage…what it means to be a Reid! Our heritage begins, right before the Civil War…**_

He's eyes widen in exhilaration as he read his grandfather's brief overview of Captain Daniel Reid's and John Reid's lives before and during the Civil War; of the massacre at Bryant's Gap and the beginning of the Lone Ranger's career as a masked crime fighter; when the Lone Ranger found his nephew Daniel Reid II, his great-grandfather; the death of his grandfather's twin brother, John Henry Reid in the trenches of WWI….

_**My brother was planning on becoming the Lone Ranger after the war, and with his fiancée, Maria Del La Vega, as the Black Whip, they would have once again brought justice into the West once again…**_

He's grandfather's lost hope that his son would take his brother's place; finally, the last time his grandfather held him as a mere babe…

_**The moment you touched our ancestor's amulet, I could see you as a grown man, dressed in green and wearing a mask with a hornet on it! Though I didn't know what you called yourself or why you were dressed up like that instead of using our ancestor's uniform…I did know that you had the same fire…the same passion for justice as I… my brother…as my father…as our ancestors did so long ago in what is now known as the Wild West! **_

_**I told your father, and like he usually does when it comes to our family…he stuck his head and ass in the sand! That damm foolish boy of mine, if he had a fraction of…**_

Britt smirked slightly, and his brow rose in awe over his grandfather's creative cursing, he let out a long whistle, "Old man," he muttered, "I wish I could have known you, if only to learn more curses when you were swearing!" He read further:

_**I am getting off target, but your father…well…enough about him; the point I am trying to make Britt is that I don't know what you will call yourself, I do know that you will take up our ancestor's mantle as the Lone Ranger even if its under another name. And I am proud of you for doing so, very proud!**_

_**Maria as well as Juan Del La Vega will help you learn both sides of your heritage; and I am quite certain that our ancestor's ghost that is attached to the amulet, the one that I had instructed Juan to give you, will help you as well… Don't end up like our ancestor when it comes to matrimony and children! You're the last Reid unless your father decided to re-marry and reproduce; our line needs to continue…far into the future…to continue to bring justice to those who cry out for it! In the words of our ancestor…Heigh-Ho, Silver…Heigh-Ho, Silver, away!**_

_**Love, your grandfather,**_

_**Daniel Mathew Reid III**_

_**P.S. **_

_**The enemies of the Lone Ranger, they filled their children with hate over him and Tonto thru the years. Whatever you do…don't show that amulet off in public! Don't go swimming where everyone can see it, get a doctor you can trust that can keep a firm mouth shut about it, and keep it hidden under your shirt! If you want to know the reason for my warning; get Maria to tell you about Tonto's descendents, and the great tragedy that befell them in 1927. **_

Britt Reid slowly re-folded the letter as he stared off into space; unconsciously he pulled out the amulet underneath his shirt and started to play with it. He stood there for quite some time, until he heard Barbara Gordon call out to him, "Mr. Reid, dinner is on the table and I am afraid we have, potentially, a new problem to deal with!"

"What problem?!" he asked as placed the letter quickly in the Black Beauty's glove compartment and raced up the stairs, "And please, call me Britt!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Gotham Hall…the Jacob W. O'Neil Cocktail Room<em>

* * *

><p>As Batman met with the leaders of the American Old West Association whom came to greet as well as to congratulate him, Robin wander around the exhibits that surround the room; as he gazed at Buffalo Bill's saddle and Winchester rifle his mind continued to mull over what Catwoman said at the Iceberg. <em>'Legendary blood that runs thru his veins,'<em> he mused within his mind as he went to the next exhibit, 'What could it mean?' He gazed at the water colored painting of Zorro and the Black Whip, 'Well, they are certainly legendary even today! But, I got a feeling that Catwoman didn't mean them!'

He went to the next exhibit, which interesting enough was a charcoal drawing of the Lone Ranger and Tonto; as he gazed at the drawing, he frowned and his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the masked face of the Lone Ranger, "Funny," he muttered to himself, "Why does this picture of the Lone Ranger seem familiar?"

"Robin!" Batman called out from the other end of the room, "We are going to the dining room, now!"

"I'll be there in a bit Batman," he answered distractedly as he moved closer to the picture.

Batman sighed in frustration, and said to the ladies and gentlemen gathered around him, _"Teenagers,_ hopefully he will follow us soon into the dining room."

Mr. Travis, the leader of the association laughed as he gestured to his companions as well as Batman to follow him into the dining room, "It doesn't get better as they get older, Batman…trust me…I went thru it with my children! Now, shall we go and partake with this wonderful feast I have arranged with Cavaen-Dishes!"

* * *

><p><em>Shortly, thereafter…in Barbara Gordon's apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>Kato warily took a bite of the Mexican casserole that Barbara scooped onto his plate, as the spices hit his tongue; he looked at her in amazement, "This is good!"<p>

Maria Del La Vega smirked as she told him, "An old family recipe," as she ate her own bite, "though I have to admit I would have never have thought of using sausage, Alfred."

Alfred gave her a small, sad smile as he told her, "There was no chicken in Ms. Barbara's kitchen, Madame, so I had to substitute."

Realizing he was still upset over keeping the secret about the baby, she leaned over to him and whispered, "We'll talk later, when we have a bit more privacy."

"Aunt Mary," Britt Reid started to say as he took his own bite while keeping a wary eye on the television that was showing live coverage from Gotham Hall.

_"Aunt Maria," _she interrupted him as she stressed the proper pronunciation of her name.

"Aunt Maria," he corrected himself, "Grandfather in his letter warned me about keeping the amulet hidden…"

She grunted in agreement as she took a sip of water, and then realized she nearly forgotten what she took from Catwoman's hideout, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she sat down her glass, and took her handbag from the floor, "Thank you for reminding me, Britt!" She opened the handbag and took out a book, as she slammed it on the table, she asked, "Barbara, get me that serving dish that you use for Christmas pudding; lighter fluid; and a match!"

Everyone stared at the book she slammed on the table, it was entitled: 'Legends of the Old West.'

Instead of following her aunt's orders, Barbara Gordon frowned as she picked up the book and said, "Aunt Maria, this is one of the books Catwoman checked out of the library!"

"So?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can't burn it, it belongs to the library!" she protested to her aunt as she placed the book back onto the table, immediately Britt Reid picked it up and swiftly browsed thru it.

"Again, so?" she repeated as she jabbed her finger at the book, "You wouldn't believe the trouble that book caused in the twenties!"

"This is the book that Catwoman taunted me with," mused Britt Reid as he found the section of the Lone Ranger within the book and quickly read thru it, "In fact, that's how she figured out I was the Lone Ranger's heir."

"And that is why your grandfather told you to hide the amulet," she crisply informed him, "Now; that it's around your neck…it won't come off until you die!"

"What a cheerful thought," he muttered sarcastically as he continued to browse, "Uhmm…Grandpa, mentioned a great tragedy that befell Tonto's descendents in his letter; the reason wouldn't be due to the fact that the author of this book practically gave the public the address of those descendents out to the general public?"

Maria Del La Vega sighed sadly, as she answered, "Yes, and I am not telling you that particular tale just yet because quite frankly it's too gruesome of a tale to tell at the dinner table!"

"How gruesome?" Kato hesitantly asked.

"Sufficient to say," Maria Del La Vega softly replied, "There were only four survivors…toddlers really…" Tears came to her eyes as she choked out, "We had to separate them…in order to keep them safe…they and their children know nothing about Tonto or what he had done with the Lone Ranger!" She sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked over at her godson, "That is _one of the many reasons _I am so furious at that damm jackass, Henry Reid! He knew exactly what happened…how it upset your grandfather at denying those children their heritage…and he did the same thing to you!"

Britt looked at her in a mixture of sadness as well as reassurance as he placed the book back onto the table; as soon as he did, Kato quickly picked up the book and promptly went thru it. "I know," he told her dejectedly, "And I wish to highest reaches of heaven that he didn't do what he did!"

"Hey!" shouted out Kato as he interrupted the morbid conversation, "Did you know this guy wrote down how you can tell a masked man was a descendent of Zorro even when said masked man doesn't advertise it?!"

"What?!" cried out Barbara as she grabbed the book out of his hands.

Maria Del La Vega rolled her eyes at her niece's behavior and exclaimed, "And that is another reason to burn that blasted book!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Gotham Hall…<em>

* * *

><p>Robin frown thoughtfully as he gently traced the face of the Lone Ranger thru the glass that covered the charcoal drawing, unconsciously his mind flashed back to their first encounter at the Pinkston Stamp Factory…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet as he glanced over his shoulder, and then stared directly into the eyes of the Caped Crusaders, "It seems while you were explaining about that device we were trapped in Batman, you allowed our captors to escape," he flatly told them.<p>

"Not so smart, for smart crime fighters," added Kato as he and the Green Hornet left the room.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback…<em>

* * *

><p>Robin blinked as the answer he sought gradually came to him; he closely looked at the Lone Ranger's face, particularly his jaw line and cheek bones; within his mind…he matched it to the Green Hornet's face…his jaw line and cheek bones. "Holy jeepers!" he exclaimed in astonishment as well as denial, "He can't be …I mean…Zorro did say the Lone Ranger's heir was in the city!"<p>

"That's right, little Birdie-Ranger, the Lone Ranger's heir is in the city," said a menacing voice behind him.

Gulping in fear, Robin turned around and came face to face with Hishdneveac whom was holding a 64 Colt within his hand.

Gulping again, Robin slowly raised his hands and muttered softly under his breath, "We should have listened to Zorro."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Barbara Gordon's apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>Barbara scowled as she read out loud, "Masked vigilantes whom are descendents of Zorro as well as the Black Whip are quite easy to find if you know what to look for; besides their obvious skills with any type of blade and whip; all of the descendents have a passionate nature, particularly with their tempers." She slammed the book down in disgust, "I do not have a bad temper!"<p>

Maria Del La Vega rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yes, you do…the entire family is made up passionate as well as temperamental personalities! Now…would you please get what I told you to get, young lady!" Rolling her eyes in irritation, Barbara went to her cupboard and then set down the silver Christmas pudding dish onto the table; as her aunt placed the book on it; she continued her lecture, "That's why Juan forgot making a back-up plan, he is absolutely furious with your father, Britt."

Britt Reid shook his head sadly as he watched his godmother pour lighter fluid on the book, "I know," he muttered as he lamented on what his father had denied him, "I know…Grandpa devoted nearly an entire page of cursing his name."

Maria snorted in disgust as she took the matchbook that her niece handed to her, "You're father always did have a talent in making your grandfather invent new and inventive curse words!"

As she placed the lighted the match onto the book, her niece muttered in incomprehension, "I can't believe I am allowing you to do this to a library book and a rare book at that!"

As everyone watched the book burn, Maria wearily explained, "The reason the book is so rare is due to the fact that your grandfather, Barbara; your grandfather, Britt, myself, and a few of our allies of that time burned every copy we could find when we realized how dangerous it was…Tonto's family is just one example; the only other good thing that came from that tragedy is that it convinced the author as well as the publisher to stop printing the damm thing and to give us the original copies!"

Britt was about to ask more about the terrible tragedy that fell upon Tonto's descendents, when Alfred cleared his throat and said as he pointed at the TV screen, "I believe the moment as final arrive, ladies as well as gentlemen."

Upon the screen, Batman was starting his acceptance of the Silver Horse Award, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am much honored to receive this award and I feel very humble that you believe me to be the heir of the Lone Ranger…but I can state quite confidently to you that I am not his heir, ladies and gentlemen."

"I dispute that statement, Ranger!" exclaimed Hishdneveac as he held the Boy Wonder hostage and the rest of his men strolled into the room with guns blazing, "Sam! Activate the Anti-Electric Receiver!"

"Right, Boss!" shouted out one to the men as he pulled a remote controller out of his vest pocket.

Around the dining room within Barbara's apartment, eyes were wide with a mixture of astonishment and fear.

* * *

><p><em>Gotham Hall, within a hidden alcove that overlooked the dining room…<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" moaned out Zorro softly as closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Maybe it won't work, Papa," said his son hopefully.

As soon as the henchman pressed the button, the electricity within the building went out. Once again, Zorro moaned out softly and quietly commanded as he gestured to his son to follow him, "There goes any chance at using the robots! Let's us retreat to the van, and contact home base for back-up at rescuing the civilians, Robin, and that dim-wit Bat from Cavendish!"

"You do know what you're going to get when we contact base," teased the young man as they snuck out.

"I know, I know," growled out Zorro in frustration, "The Old Fox telling me…"

* * *

><p><em>Barbara Gordon's Apartment…<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the signal went out, Maria Del La Vega thru her napkin on the table in disgust, "I told him! I told that hard-headed, nephew of mine! A Fox must always have a back-up plan, otherwise if a Fox doesn't have one…<em>everything goes to hell in a hand basket!" <em>She shook her finger and gave a stern look at Barbara, Britt Reid, as well as Kato, "You three learn from this mistake, always have a back-up plan!"

"Kato, and I are not foxes Aunt Mary," said Britt has helped Barbara from her chair.

"Aunt Maria!" she reminded him as Alfred helped her from the chair and handed her cane, "Its Aunt Maria! And you're my godson with a crime fighting partner…you have both proven yourselves as sly as any fox!" Taking a deep breath to calm down, she ordered, "You three go on downstairs get dressed and wait for Zorro's call…I'll be down there very shortly. Barbara, I want you to dress in your Batgirl uniform and this will be the very _last time,_ won't it young lady?!"

"Yes," answered Barbara in confusion, "But, why do you want me to be Batgirl when you went to so much…no!" Her eyes widen as she realized what her great-aunt was going to do, "Aunt Maria, you can't! You're too old to become the Black Whip once again!"

"I can, and I will!" she stated firmly to her niece, "It's bad enough that Catwoman knows that Batgirl and the Black Whip are one and the same…we don't need Gotham…hell the entire world to know it! And as for being old, I've got something that an Amazon shaman gave to me that will take care of that little problem for a short amount of time!"

All three crime fighters were about to question her on that statement simultaneously, when she shooed them toward the secret door, "Go on, I'll be there in a moment," she told them; as soon as they were out of sight, she wearily as she leaned upon her cane and turned her attention to Alfred, "There is a secret compartment of my suitcase that contains a Black Whip uniform, can you please get it for me?"

"Of course, Madame," he said as he looked at her in curiosity, "But, I must say Ms. Gordon does have a point…"

"About my age?" she asked sarcastically as she reached for her handbag and took out a vial containing a clear liquid, "Well, that shaman I commented on was part of the tribe that I saved their land from developers years ago…just when I began my retirement…that tribe has protected a particular legendary fountain for generations."

Alfred was absolutely flabbergasted, "You mean…" he drawled out in astonishment.

She smirked as took the top off the vial, "Not enough to do anything permanent to me," she commented as she gently swished the water in vial, "Just enough to last a few days… that should be long enough to go on one final mission and to teach these youngsters how we did it in the old days!"

"I-I see," he stuttered out in amazement, "I shall just go get your uniform, Madame."

"You do that," she muttered, as soon as he left her sight; she sighed sadly and said out loud, "John Henry Reid, this was not the Reid that I dreamed I would fight beside when I said yes to your proposal!" Sighing again, she said, "Ah, well…bottoms up!" As soon as she drunk the liquid, she gasped out, "N-not b-bad f-or…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she fell down, unconscious, onto the floor.


End file.
